I'm in This with You Til the End
by Hope and Perseverance
Summary: Peggy x Daniel. Peggy Carter always had a plan - always. But what if in one of her missions, she doesn't have a plan at all? What will she do if all who are depending on her, especially her husband, are in danger?
1. Chapter 1 - One Choice

**I'm in This with You Til the End**

 **Chapter 1 – One Choice**

…

Peggy Carter always has a plan.

Always.

But when Panther was parading around her, showing her pictures of different hostage groups of civilians ready to fall because of her stubbornness, she has to think hard and fast.

No back up, no second plan.

Even when there were Nazi's storming down multiple corridors of the European front, even when she was branded a traitor for helping Howard Stark in the wake of New York's demise…even when there was an atomic threat in the state of California …

…she had hope. She had a plan.

But this time, her mind was drawing a blank. She couldn't believe it herself.

"You see, Agent Carter," the Panther sneered. "You may have the wit and courage to defeat my colossus of men here, but what you don't have [whispers in her ear] is the ability to be in two places at once…let alone four."

His cold breath sent shivers down her spine, and not in a pleasant way. Panther pulled out a detonator device in his hand and offered it to her. "Go on," he said. "Your eyes say you don't believe me."

Peggy stood firm in her place, surrounded by men with rifles drawn at her. Her stone cold façade was slowly slipping as she blinked ahead, determined to not let the sweaty stink of the Panther get to her. His leather armored clothing masked his muscular features well, and his suave smirk told Peggy that he was a force to be reckoned with.

Seeing that Peggy didn't budge, Panther retracted the detonator. "You're one of the very rare women who are both beautiful and smart. I'm almost sorry I have to come to these means—"

"What do you have to gain from this?" Peggy suddenly demanded.

Panther stopped his parading and stepped to the front of her. "So she does talk," he chuckled.

"You have multiple groups of hostages in the different parts of Los Angeles, loads of weapons at your disposal for mass destruction, any of this which is able to set off a detrimental wave of chaos at the press of a button, none of which I can stop. You everything set for completing your vendetta against the city. Why bring me here first?"

Panther chuckled again and reached for a radio transmitted that one of the armed men handed him. As soon as he switched on the radio, a male's distressed cries of agony roared on the static-filled transmission. Peggy's blood ran cold.

" _GAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"_

" _Not the face, you dumbass. Get him in that leg of his—it should hurt real nice."_

" _You son of a b-AAHHHHHH!"_

The screams echoed in her head continuously as worry etched onto her beautiful features. Peggy clenched her fists hard. "Daniel…"

Panther switched off the transmission and pocketed the device, striding over. "This, this is just a little insurance policy that I will get what I want."

"And what is it that you want?"

He snickered and stopped inches from her face. "You."

She gasped and took a step back. So direct and unlike any of the previous dealings she's had, Peggy had no response.

Panther stepped back and laughed. "Not what you're expecting, hm? You may have dealt with soldiers and espionage, but I doubt you have dealt with things a little more—personal, I should say. [walks around her] You think I only want to get even with LA for destroying my family? Of course it will pay—but eventually. You, my dear…you are the real reason, and you are so worth the trouble I had in making sure you and the SSR came to me. And if I get both you and score my vengeance...why not?"

"You let Daniel and the rest of those hostages go, or so help me God, I will get us all blown to hell!" she yelled, swinging her fist before Panther caught it. She instantly berated herself inwardly for slipping Daniel's name and twitching, as Panther was sure to catch the drift. Never has panic ever hit so close to home to this agent.

Panther grabbed Peggy's left fist closer, noting the wedding ring on her finger. "I see that this 'Daniel' is more than just a mere agent on this mission with you. I'm afraid, though, that this will have to come off." He reached to pull the ring off from her hand, but Peggy retracted it and punched him square in the jaw instead, landing him flat on his back on the ground.

The sound of safeties clicking off from the rifles all around the room were heard, and Peggy resolved that she didn't care anymore. Shot, killed, or not...she had bigger things to worry about. Fear of losing her husband is an indescribable tug of agony in her heart, and the worry that hostages are all hanging by a thread of her will terrified her.

Panther yelled, "Don't you dare fire! I told you all to hold you weapons until I say you can raise them!" Weapons around the room lowered, but fingers were actively still on the triggers. Panther struggled to get himself back up.

"I will rather die than for you lay your filthy hands on me, much less make me renounce my marriage," Peggy declared.

"Ah yes. I knew you would say that. See—[fixes his jaw] your kind have a sense of morality so strong, so black and white, that there is no sense of grey. But…what if I make the clear…greyer, for your taste?"

He switched on the transmission again and ordered into it. "Hey boys. Make sure the perimeters of the hostage groups are secured. And [glanced at Peggy] pay this Daniel fella a little extra, won't 'cha? Especially since his wife needs a little convincing…"

An aggravated growl came through in desperation. "Peggy! Don't do it! I'm fine—"

"Daniel-!" Peggy tried to grab the receiver, but guards were holding her back to grab the device.

"Peggy! I—AHHHHHH!"

"Daniel, you must listen me, you have to stay strong! I'll get you out…"

"No! There's—AHHH—no—AHHH—time! Peggy, the hostages…"

"I'm in this with you until the end, Daniel! Don't you forget!"

"Peggy—I—"

Panther snatched the received back and shoved Peggy back. "Give him the electrical tongs, boys."

"AHHHH—!"

"DANIEL!" Peggy screamed, tears at bay as the transmission switched off. She fell to floor gasping for air, a rare gesture that hasn't been done in ages as she swallowed the painful cries of her husband.

Panther knelt down to her level and lifted her chin to stare straight into her eyes. "Quite a romance you have with that man of yours. See, my deal is rather simple: you, in exchange for the groups of hostages in the 4 corners of LA, plus your husband. A bargain, I must say. Otherwise [waved the transmitter] there's plenty more where this came from. Plus, living with the fact that you let hundreds of people die at your one hand—it doesn't sound like something you can live with, my dear."

All she could think of was how Panther had bested her in finding her weakness, from her patriotism to her husband, and her mind was frightfully blank. Mr. Jarvis and Ana were amongst those captured, and Howard Stark was nowhere in sight. No one was coming to help her, and hundreds of lives are at her hand.

She knew what needed to be done.

…


	2. Chapter 2 - Staying Strong

**I'm in This With You Til the End**

 **Chapter 2 – Staying Strong**

 **Author's Note: Sorry for the delay! I decided to add a scene before completing this chapter. Enjoy!**

 **Warning: slightly strong/suggestive "interrogation" scenes, but don't worry no graphicness.**

…

(in the meantime)

A single white light dimly swayed back and forth in the stuffy room. Boots rattled the floor, and Daniel felt the coolness of the ground against his right cheek as he once again fell from another punch. He carefully pushed himself to sit and took a few deep breaths.

"Now again, agent," a burly voice stated. "The location, please."

"Go to hell," Daniel spat, not even focusing on the interrogator.

A swift kick to his gut made him gasp for air and cough, while another landed on his face. Daniel was accustomed to pain in many sorts, and though these are nothing compared to gunshot wounds or an amputated leg, he feels exhausted.

 _Stay calm,_ he thought. _There's always a way. They've kept me alive for a reason, and they haven't detonated anything yet…but what do they want, then? The hostages were just a stand in for what Panther really wants…this smells fishy…_

"He won't talk, we'll make him talk…," the guard retorted, dragging him up. They started laying the punches to his gut in an enjoyably slow fashion while two other ones grabbed Daniel, propping him up on each arm to receive the physical blows.

"Careful! The boss said to not kill him—not yet. He needs him for the deal."

"Still. If we can't make him talk, let's make him scream."

"We should make that female agent the boss has with him scream." A raunchy laugh bellowed from the all the men.

"Oh he will, as soon as he's done with her." More laughter echoed the room.

Daniel's blood boiled. He has taught himself to turn off his emotions during missions, but no one— _no one_ —talks about his wife like that. He really wished he still had his pistol. His crutch was not too far away on the floor next to him, but far enough that having his arms wound up in the other guards made it especially difficult to move. He still shoved himself up in a new blast of energy fueled from his anger and tore away from both men's grip.

"Don't you dare touch her!" he managed to yell out, tackling the closest guard to the ground and swinging punches to his face. The others were taken back by surprise and Daniel used it to his advantage. He snatched his crutch from the floor just as the others tried restraining him and used it as a weapon – more in the fashion of a baseball bat. He swung it wildly, effectively knocking out a couple of the men before pouncing on the rest. It was as if a wild animal was let loose within him, and he couldn't contain the rage coursing in his veins.

Nothing can stop him now.

He scrambled to juggle the room of eight men fighting his wrath, and he had the upper hand until one of the men slung a rope around Daniel's neck from behind, effectively cutting off his possessed rampage. He instantly dropped his crutch and grasped the rope to prevent it from strangling him.

While wheezing and coughing, another guard punched his face, taming his previous movements. The rope was released and he fell to the floor, and knuckles were heard cracking.

All the guards turned towards him in silence, smirking. "Well, well. You scored very nicely with her…how did you do it? With this leg of yours?" A swift kick to his prosthetic made him bite his tongue; he didn't want to let the men have the satisfaction of hearing him groan in agony.

"No, got to be this pretty face of his!"

A boot crashed to the side of his face, pinning a side of his face down. Daniel could feel his lip split and his face burn.

"Not the face, you dumbass. Get him in that leg of his—it should hurt real nice."

"You son of a b-AAHHHHHH!"

"Now! The location of the SSR!"

Daniel gave no answer except low growls of pain. He felt useless. His emotions got the best of him, and he couldn't call upon his tactical training he used to be able to do, even with his crutch in hand. He knows the Peggy could hold her own interrogation, and he sure hopes that that doesn't change—he's pretty beat at this point. He needed to concentrate on keeping the SSR and hostages safe while finding out what was Panther's true motive. He kept reminding himself that he's still alive, and that need him to stay that way.

"Forget it. Let's just tell boss to make her talk. This guy won't do it."

"Idiot. Did you try the gun?"

"You're the idiot! The boss needs him alive!"

"Fine! I guess we'll go the old fashioned way then!"

They started a barrage of kicks to his entire form—his gut, his legs, his head. He tried to shield himself from the attacks of his head, and he bites his tongue in effort to prevent any audible groans from him. He refused to give his attackers the satisfaction that they were breaking him.

But when each time they make contact with his leg, he couldn't hold it in any longer. Throat cutting cries emerged from him, and that was the only way to make the pain and exhaustion more bearable. They stomped mercilessly on his prosthetic, and he could feel the old wounds throbbing painfully, pulsating back up to his head. He never let these old wounds bother him before, but this…this is new.

What felt like a long time later, a static transmission in one of the radios suddenly came through, and he was relieved (at least, for the moment) that the pounding stopped. The world was spinning…was it really spinning? He closed his eyes to breath heavily, catching his breath.

"Hey boys. Make sure the perimeters of the hostage groups are secured. And pay this Daniel fella a little extra, won't 'cha? Especially since his wife needs a little convincing…"

His eyes snapped open. _Peggy_ …he thought. _Oh no. They know about us. She can't…they can't use me as a device to get to her. They just can't…she won't let them…please don't give in, Peg.._.

And just like that, they were beating him again. They sure love to pick on his leg. He didn't want Peggy to hear his distressed cries, but no avail. He yelled as loudly as he could:

"Peggy! Don't do it! I'm fine—"

"Daniel-!" Peggy's voice sounded frightened in a way that Daniel has never heard before; he has to let her know he'll be okay.

"Peggy! I—AHHHHHH!" That definitely felt like his leg was being broken….

"Daniel, you must listen me, you have to stay strong! I'll get you out…"

"No! There's—AHHH—no—AHHH—time! Peggy, the hostages…"

"I'm in this with you until the end, Daniel! Don't you forget!"

Daniel smiled despite his pain at the familiar phrase they say to each other, ever since their days of Peggy's first trip out to California, to their commitment when they got together, and most of all, as part of their vows on their wedding day. "Peggy—I—"

"Give him the electrical tongs, boys." Panther's voice crackled through.

He felt a set of cool metal bars make contact with his abdomen, and all that left his mouth were ear piercing screams.

"DANIEL!"

Peggy's voice was the last thing he heard before the world went dark.

…

He didn't know how long he was out for, but when he awoke, he felt some drag him to a sitting position and tapping (oh how polite of them) his face before a quick slap.

"All right boys, you can stop," he heard the officer in charge say.

 _What_ …Daniel thought. _What's going on?_

"Boss said to let the hostages go," the voice continued. "And this agent."

Daniel's heart thudded. _That's it! She must've found a way. We have back up-!_

"The boss got what he wanted," the officer continued. "Agent Carter has agreed to his terms."

Daniel's eyes snapped open. _What?_

There was no way that Peggy would've promised the location of the SSR – no way. She bled red, white, and blue, and she would never, ever betray her country, even if civilians were in danger. But how did she…especially when there was no back up…does this mean the hostages were already…?

Nothing made sense. But does this mean, Peggy found a way to get out? But…agree to his terms? What terms? It was just to tell them the SSR location…but a false one they could verify very quickly, and the hostages would be in danger again…? But if not tell, they would be able to complete their original agenda, which…why didn't they do that already? Why would they so easily just give up and release the hostages and him? What was it that Panther wanted when they captured him and split him and Peggy apart? It couldn't be just the location of the SSR…

Something didn't add up, and it worried Daniel greatly. He was dragged to his feet and his crutch thrown at him.

"Here, you're going to need this to say good bye to your wife. Or rather, she won't be _your_ wife anymore."

Daniel's heart dropped. _WHAT? Oh no…Peggy, what did you do?_

A subordinate guard shoved him forward, all the while whispering into the main man's ear, and the main man smiled. "Oh?"

Both of them chuckled and ebbed each other in the ribs. "This is going to be fun."

They started their trek along the maze of dark hallways to the outside. Daniel's injuries on top of his tired state made him hobble slower, but his patience was wearing thin. He has to know what Peggy did…he KNOWS that it wasn't good, and it didn't sit well with him at all.

As they walked, his thoughts were suddenly interrupted with a loud whistle of arguments by his former captors.

"I want the first turn after the boss!"

"Hey! I called first!"

"I'm the boss after the boss!"

"There will be plenty of time, from what I've seen how she works…"

Daniel stopped so suddenly in his tracks that the guards behind him crash into him. His mind went on high alarm from the comments and he felt sick to his stomach…so sick that he wanted to throw up on the spot. He would have given in to his disgusted nausea if it wasn't the support of his crutch in hand.

 _Peggy…you can't do this…_ he thought. _No, no, no…_

He can't let her sacrifice herself like this. He has to convince her that there will be a way. He has to let her know that there's a plan.

If only he believed that notion himself.

…

 **Author's Note: Sorry for the back and forth in the scene…this will be vital to see in the next chapter(s), I promise.**


	3. Chapter 3 - Goodbye

**I'm in This with You Til the End**

 **Chapter 3 – Good Bye**

…

(a little earlier)

It was clear there was no other option. It wasn't a problem that she could usually outsmart or punch her way out of. No, this was the one time that Peggy Carter didn't have a solution to the problem.

She would have to betray her husband in order to save him—him and all other hostages.

With all the strength she had left, Peggy raised her head and stood up.

"Have it your way," she replied, looking aside, anywhere but the man in front of her. She then fiercely glared straight into the Panther's eyes. "Release him and everyone else immediately. If I do not see everyone is well, our deal is off."

Panther nodded, pleased. "Anything for you, my dear." He tried to touch her face but she turned away. Undeterred, he motioned the guards and they started packing out. "You heard the lady. Release them all. Get movin'!"

With that, she fell to the ground exhausted, not caring if some stray tears dropped from her typically strong face.

The Panther furrowed his brow at her, but quickly covered it up with a smirk of triumph. He finally had what he had always wanted: Peggy Carter.

...

Peggy waited in front of the incarceration facility, standing as confidently as she could. It was about half an hour later since their release, and Panther walked up to her, waving the transmitter device in his hands and smiling.

"All released, per your favor, my dear." For once, Peggy seemed to believe her adversaries.

Almost.

She glared at him. "The deal included the hostages _and_ my husband."

The smile disappeared from his face. With a dissatisfied grumble, he radioed in, "Bring him out."

She felt—she _needed_ —to let Daniel know that she will be fine, and she needs to know that he would lead on all right without her. As long as he was going to be all right, she will be all right—she will deal with the Panther on separate terms later after Daniel was released.

She recalled the days when she first reunited with Daniel in her first trip out to California. The scandal of Madame Masque's atrocious crimes and cover ups tested Peggy's and Daniel's then uneasy relationship. They worked together like they have never done before, closer, and trustingly. It wasn't long that Peggy had permanently relocated to California to work with Daniel and SSR LA, rapidly boosting the bureau's morale and efficiency.

The one phrase that had kept Peggy going, in all her difficult times since relocating, was what Daniel promised her in the midst of the Arena Club's investigation.

"I'm in this with you til the end, Peggy."

His surefire assurance and unwavering love for her inspired her in her toughest days, and he has made good on his promise, sticking with her through thick and thin. He is the strength that she never knew she needed, the support that she has always welcomed though didn't expect, and the inspiration as a good man she treasures dearly in her heart.

(flashback)

Daniel lovingly gazed into her eyes, with the amount of affection that not even a blind man could miss. In his pristine tux, he stood handsome ever, and as they exchanged vows, her eyes couldn't help but water.

"I'm in this with you, until the end, Peggy," he finally finished, and adding, "The end and forevermore." He brought her lace-gloved hand up to his lips and kissed them gently, lingering on her ring finger.

Peggy couldn't help but blink back joyful tears as she nodded, quickly turning to a warm mush in front of her soon-to-be husband and the wedding guests. She could hear sniffles of her friends and family, and she didn't miss how the priest was smiling widely at the lovely scene.

When then announcement came, "You may now kiss you bride," Daniel didn't hesitate. With a sudden bout of grace, he grabbed her and dipped her down before kissing her, as if they were on the dance floor. It caught Peggy off guard, but she eagerly returned the favor, wrapping her arms around her new husband's neck.

This was definitely the best day of their lives.

(end flashback)

She blinked back uneasy moisture that was forming around her eyes while unconsciously flexed her ring finger, gently caressing her wedding band. Guilt, shame and a barrage of other hopeless emotions evaded her, and she tried her best to think more of the fond memories they've built together as husband and wife.

(flashback)

"Oh really?" Daniel asked, putting his book down as Peggy got into bed with him.

"I find it hard to believe that Angie would just drop her entire Broadway cast job just to move to Pasadena, working a similar diner job that she used to in New York. But she is in love, and she is happy. I'm happy for her," she answered, snuggling up to him.

Daniel chuckled as he leaned closer to Peggy. "Well, love can have you do some very silly things sometimes. Listening to your heart is one thing, but following it is another. Some people respond in ways that they think what they heard, but it comes out differently."

"Is that what you did, Daniel? Did you listen to your heart and follow it as you meant to be?"

He leaned down to stroke her cheek. "You wouldn't be here beside me if I didn't. [kissed her forehead] I love you."

"I love you more."

"I love YOU more."

"You want to wager?"

Daniel propped his head on his elbow towards her, grinning down at her playfully. "Who says I'll lose?"

Peggy feigned innocence, "Daniel, there isn't one thing that you can do to convince me—"

"We'll see about that," he smirked. Peggy recognized the mischievous glint in his eye and grinned back. With that, Daniel reached down and threw the blankets over the both of them, and started convincing her how much he loves her.

There wasn't much sleep between the two for the rest of the night.

(end flashback)

Her thoughts quickly switched off as she saw the door in front of her open. There walked Daniel Sousa, confused and bruised, but otherwise okay. His normally neatly pressed shirt and pants were torn and disheveled in different areas, and his hair a curly mess. He darted his eyes around in a suspicious manner, seeing Panther off in the nearby distance taking a smoke while his goons had their weapons drawn. His gaze finally settled back to Peggy.

He dropped his crutch and stumbled over as quickly as he could to her, pulling her immediately to him. She eagerly complied and wrapped her arms around him in return. "Daniel..." she sighed in relief. She felt Daniel's arms wrap around her tighter as they relished in each other's presence for a moment before Peggy stood back, worry all over her face as she realized how severe his injuries are. She brushed his face and gently examined his split lip.

"Daniel…oh my god. What did they…? [glances him over and starts fussing] Where else? Where else are you hurt—?"

She felt Daniel's grip on her wrists gently tugged her attention away from his injuries and back up to his face. He held a very uncertain stare while remaining silent, and it started to unnerve her.

She switched on her perfect smile that Daniel always says that could "light up the stars". It masked all her hidden pain and the truth underneath. She brushed up and down Daniel's strong arms and spoke.

"Daniel, I am so glad that you are all right. When you get back, you must remember take of your bruising (brushes his cheek) first thing before anything else. Take a good rest to let your wounds heal. And—"

She suddenly stopped short of her speech as Daniel's hard gaze intensified, grasping her now trembling arm.

"What did you do?"

Peggy stood and stared, at a loss of words. Surely, he didn't find out...

"Peggy, what did you do?" he asked, firmer this time. He glanced to his right, where the Panther stood, looking away and seemingly bored.

She bit her tongue to keep her tears back. She could not let Daniel know, otherwise he will never leave here alive. Instead, she threw in her best weapon...her facade, her smile. "What do you mean?"

"Don't pretend you don't know, Peg," Daniel lowly whispered, fear settling into his eyes. "I don't want you to do anything stupid because of me. I won't be able live knowing—"

Peggy placed a finger on his lips, effectively silencing him and smiled even wider. "Daniel, everything's taken care of," she replied. "Panther has willingly stopped his tirade of hostage-taking."

"But at what price?" Daniel demanded, fearing where the conversation was going.

"What do you mean?"

"He wouldn't so willingly give us up without getting what he wanted or something even better in return. What did you promise him?" he asked desperately.

Shame clouded her eyes, but she blinked them off before Daniel noticed. "I didn't give him any information about the SSR, or our national secrets—you don't have to worry."

"No, I'm not talking about that," he continued. "You promised him something better than the SSR, better than his vendetta—"

"I only persuaded him to rethink his ways," she answered, knowing that was quite the vice-versa. "It worked, and everyone's free."

"But what about you?"

"I—" she paused, avoiding Daniel's eyes of hurt and tears that gathered. "I need to take care of the cleanup first. Don't wait for me. When I'm done, I'll come home." She knew that there was a good chance she couldn't make good on her promise, but she had to try.

"The agents back in the office can take care of it once we contact—"

"I have to be the one doing it," she interrupted, despair leaking into her voice. "There—there are some things that only I can do."

Daniel felt defeated. He knew that Peggy was hiding the truth, and in all the times that he was able to draw the truth out of her, this was not one of them—the one time he needed to know her well-being, the information was refused from him.

Seeing that he could not pull the truth out from her, he let his determined demeanor take over. He knew Peggy had the impossible hardship in her position to arrive at this outcome, and he had no choice but to respect it. Tears started seeping from his eyes.

"Peggy, I—I love you," he whispered, brushing her now paler face.

At that, she couldn't hold them in any longer. She grabbed Daniel and hugged him with all her might, letting the tears fall. She regained some composure to steady her voice. "I'm in this with you til the end, Daniel," she replied, biting her lip. "I love you too."

She could feel Daniel's grip on her tighten. "Til the end," he repeated. "I'll wait for you."

Peggy blinked through her tears. She refused to acknowledge it, though all parts of her mind pointed that this may very well be their end. Still, she nodded in her husband's embrace, feeling that words no longer could be formed in her throat without her cries breaking through.

Silent sobs racked Daniel's body, and he felt his wife's hair and neck dampen from his tears. This couldn't be the end. They promised each other this, in person and in vows…the end came too soon. They had just started their lives together and had so much to do: have kids, raise a family, pursue other adventures outside of the SSR, etc.

 _I've failed her_ , he thought. _I failed our family_.

He had to be strong for her. She made the hardest choice and knowing Peggy, she wanted to make the choice knowing that the other party is okay, and that her choice wasn't in vain. And he has to do what he has to do…stay strong.

He felt wetness on his neck, and he knew that Peggy was crying too. He needed to stay strong for her. She smoothed his back as a replacement for the lack of words. She knows that Daniel had an idea of what she did; he's a smart man, and nothing gets past him easily. She just hopes that he'll forgive her one day.

After a few more moments, Daniel felt Peggy loosen her grip around him, and he felt his heart drop. No, too soon! He wanted to hold on longer, just a little longer, but she knew that it was time. As she let him go, her face was cast down, sniffling, and she refused to look at him: she didn't want to see the disappointment or looks of despair on her husband's face before she left. She'll just leave him at that, and concentrate on the fact that he is okay, and he will leave here okay.

Two guards hurried to escort her as Peggy turned to walk towards Panther's car. She clamped her hand over her mouth to stifle the cries coming from her. She didn't want to look back—she couldn't, because it would destroy any resolve to stay away, and run towards her husband. She had to keep going forward. With the guards behind him, her going forward was the only way to ensure Daniel stays alive.

 _I'm sorry, Daniel_ , she thought over and over. _I'm so sorry_.

She felt so numb in her mind that she didn't feel Panther gliding an arm around her waist as she entered the armed car. She sat down between Panther and another man with a rifle out on guard.

Panther oh so kindly offered her his handkerchief to dab her eyes, but with her vision cast down, refused to acknowledge him.

"I made good on my promise, didn't I my dear?"

No response. Panther nodded and sat back. "I know it was difficult to let go. But this is now ended, and you can start again with me. I will give you a better life."

Still no response. As the armored car started to drive away, tears flowed more rapidly down her cheeks.

 _Til the end_ , Peggy thought. _Til the end. The end_.

Her thoughts were interrupted with three pronounced gunshots outside.

Peggy's head flew up as she scrambled from her position in the car, fearing the worst.

"Daniel? DANIEL—!"

She looked up just in time to see the car round the corner, but didn't miss the fact that two masked figures in dark clothing standing over where Daniel once stood, weapons drawn…

…

 **Author's Note: Sorry to leave it there you guys! What do you think has happened? Find out next!**


	4. Chapter 4 - It Can't Be

**I'm in This with You Til the End**

 **Chapter 4 – It Can't Be**

 **Author's Note: First of all, YAY FOR ALL #PEGGYSOUS SHIPPERS IN THE FINALE! We finally got our happy ending in the show, and I love happy endings. Let's hope for a season 3….please…**

 **Now on to the story.**

…

Daniel watched the entire exchange of how Panther slid his arm around Peggy's waist, seemingly to silently indicate to Daniel, "She's mine now." There were no words to describe the helplessness he felt. He couldn't move, and would stand watching Panther handling his wife. He was disgusted, furious, and despaired, all in one swoop. He fell to his knees, as he had no more strength to stand. The tears would not stop rolling down his face, and he whispered, "Peggy…I'll wait for you…"

Suddenly, a sound of gunfire erupted from behind him.

His mind went blank.

…

Peggy never got a chance to see Daniel fall, or anything else that may have happened. She turned to Panther, "You gave me your word!"

"I only said I would release him, nothing else!"

Peggy couldn't take it any longer. Her husband…he may be dead. He might truly be dead.

All sense of control over her thoughts, emotions…it all flew out the window.

She was about to launch her revitalized attack but had to stop. With urgent plea, she leaned forward and threw up. The mess landed on Panther's clothes, his feet, and even on the guard next to him. Her head was dizzy with the shock and impending grief blossoming from her chest.

"Ugh! Boss, she got it all over my slacks!"

Panther didn't seem to care as much but sprung back, trying to get away from her episode without a word. Peggy couldn't stop herself from convulsing despite trying to train her mind to do so. She lurched and lurched until there was nothing that was coming out. A spark of fury ignited within her as she slowed her gut wrenching reaction.

Her mind suddenly became incredibly clear.

In a split second, she used her nausea as a distraction and punched both Panther and the guard aside, effectively surprising them and knocking them down. The guards attempted to raise their rifles, but they slipped on her retch and their weapons fell to the metal floor. She effectively picked up the rifles and knocked the guards unconscious with the butt of the rifle before aiming the rifle at Panther's head, who effectively froze at her sudden outburst.

"Miss Carter, please…"

"You murderer…" Peggy lowly said, before screaming, "You killed my husband!"

"I didn't know! I left them there to do as they please, but I swear I didn't give the order! I released all the other others and him…that's it!"

Peggy slammed the barrel of the rifle against his chest and lashed a set of severe punches at his face before kicking him in the gut. Panther doubled over in pain and gasped, but that didn't stop her. She aimed the rifle once again until it was pressing against Panther's skull. Never in her life had she thought of taking someone else's life, not even the most dangerous of criminals, but this—this was a line that she could not stay behind—she had to cross. She had to avenge Daniel's death, make all of Panther's gang pay for murdering an already injured Daniel, unarmed, in cold blood…make him pay for destroying hers and Daniel's lives, and make him pay for inflicting such unspeakable pain on her and the world. A world without Daniel Sousa is a world she doesn't know if she can help protect without him by her side.

She was just about to pull to the trigger when a flash came into her mind.

" _Peggy."_

 _She saw Daniel walking in the white distance, without his crutch. Her eyes watered._

" _Daniel…?"_

 _Daniel nodded and walked up to her, brushing her cheek. "It's okay Peggy. This isn't you. This isn't our job, remember?"_

" _He destroyed our lives, Daniel! He killed you, and I can't do this anymore…I can't let all my loved ones die around me without justice! I will be justice—"_

" _Peg, this isn't justice. It's just anger. You remember our jobs…we're here to protect others, and bring those who need justice, justice. You don't need to do this. You'll see why…"_

" _Why then, Daniel?"_

 _Daniel smiled while he started to fade. "You'll see."_

" _No, Daniel! Don't leave me! Don't go…!"_

Her hallucination lasted only a few seconds, when it was interrupted by a large, sudden bump the vehicle rolled over in their speedy getaway, sending both Peggy and Panther flying across the truck. Their backs slammed against the walls of the truck before they fell to the ground.

Panther used this to his advantage and grabbed the rifle that had fallen out of Peggy's grasp and struggled to stand up, aiming it at Peggy.

"No one does this to me! Not even you, Peggy Carter! You will behave, or I can easily just finish you right now!"

Peggy's eyes narrowed for a quick moment before she laughed humorlessly. She laughed and laughed, so much that Panther started to wonder if she had gone insane for grieving her new possibly widowed status. Finally she stopped.

"Do it."

Panther took a step back. "What?"

"What? You seem so horrid and resilient, but you don't have it in you. You already killed my husband, and even if you didn't, I already betrayed him by going with you. I will never be able to face him again. Do it! Finish it!" Humorless tears streamed down her cheeks; she couldn't pull the trigger, and she could care less if Panther did on her behalf. She didn't care anymore.

This was nothing like the Peggy Carter Panther has heard of…a woman of courage and strength so strong that nothing terrifies her. He has heard of how some of the most dangerous criminal masterminds fall because of her, and now, who is this woman? This was a woman who is fragilely clinging to her sanity as the only thing keeping her alive. This was a woman who seemed to have lost everything, with nothing to lose and nothing to fight for.

So be it.

With the gun firmly set on her head, Panther kneeled down beside her and smirked. "As you have said before, 'have it your way'."

He started to reach for her blouse…

…

(meanwhile)

The three gunshots resounded so loudly it was as if a small explosion happened. Daniel awaited the burning pain of the shots, but nothing came. He was sure that he was dead. The gunshots rang out right behind him, and somehow…he looked himself over, and he wasn't hurt?

Instead, two simultaneous thuds of the guards that were formerly behind him fell limp to the ground, startling him.

"Damnit, missed!"

He whirled around on his position on the ground and glanced up, the two figures peeled off their masks and tossed them aside.

"All right, let's go! We have to catch up!"

Standing in front of him were Jack Thompson and Rose, who had their rifles aimed straight forward. Daniel couldn't believe his eyes from his position.

"Rose? Jack? How are you guys…?"

"You have the worse timing, Sousa," Jack yelled back at him, raising his rifle again to chase after the truck before giving up.

"We gotta go, Chief Thompson!" Rose declared, shooting her rifle once again before missing Panther's truck that just rounded the corner.

Daniel was very confused...how did Rose and Jack find them? How did they know about such specifics of this mission when he didn't remember leaving any details behind?

He wasn't about to complain. He quickly shifted on his knees and scrambled to Jack and Rose, pleading, "We gotta get her back…please, you gotta go after her! Peggy, she—"

"Chief Sousa, Chief Sousa, calm down," Rose gently chided, turning her attention to him. "She's a strong woman, and we're sending reinforcements now."

"On our way!" Jarvis' voice came through on her transmitter in her disguise.

 _Jarvis too? How…?_

"No, you don't understand…they forced her, they're making her—" Daniel couldn't bring himself to say it, and he was shaking in Rose's arms.

Jack got on the floor too. "What? What did they make her do?"

"They used me against her," Daniel reasoned. "Panther didn't want the SSR, he didn't need his vendetta…he only wanted—wanted—"

"Sousa, spit. It. Out." Jack ordered.

Daniel's eyes bore shame as he looked at both of his rescuers. "Her."

Rose gasped, and Jack's eyes widened. "Damn it," He cursed, jumping to his feet. He tugged his disguised combat gear further down his chest to pull out his transmitter. "Where the hell are the reinforcements!" he yelled. "We need sites on a black armory truck, heading in the direction of North Gwen Basin! ASAP!"

"We're fifteen minutes out, sir!" Jarvis' voice sounded.

"Not soon enough! Get, there, ASAP!" Jack roared in his receiver before throwing it to the ground in frustration.

Rose in the meantime helped Daniel to his feet, looping his arm around her shoulder to support him while retrieving his crutch.

"Where's the car?" Daniel asked, steadying himself with the crutch in hand.

"Behind the building," Jack answered, picking up his gear. "Let's go!"

Daniel was already ahead of them, stomping furiously to take in this new bead of hope that had miraculously appeared before him only a few minutes prior. He was emotionally drained, but having Rose and Jack show up had reenergized his new mission: save his wife.

 _I'm coming, Peggy_ , he thought. _Don't give up now. Our end isn't here yet. I'm coming for you, darling_.

…

 **Author's Note: See, I'm not that mean, right?** **What will happen to our heroes? Tune in next!**


	5. Chapter 5 - Meaning

**I'm in This with You Til the End**

 **Chapter 5 – Meaning**

…

It was as if her whole life with Daniel flickered before her eyes.

As he reached down to grab her blouse, Panther's eyes looked into Peggy's now dull, faded ones. She stared at him with tears still in her eyes, not from fear about his impending actions, but from her grief in time lost with Daniel. It was as if her body didn't feel anymore, and her mind was on overdrive.

Her permanent move to California…

Their first kiss…

Their first date…

Him surprising her with a dinner he made at the Stark residence…

Him proposing…

Her jumping into his arms…

Him picking her up and twirling her around on their wedding day…

Each time he holds her…

How he taught her to take time and gaze at the beautiful stars…

How she almost punched him after he snuck up from behind to surprise her for their anniversary….with flowers…

How he kisses her…even out in public…

How they both bumped heads with each other while cleaning under the table of their new home…and turning it into a full out makeout session…

How witty he is when confronting issues…

How they discussed starting a family…

The thoughts wouldn't stop. She imagined it was her sweet Daniel reaching down to her, like each time he would place a kiss on her forehead to bid her good morning or good night. His image suddenly faltered when Panther grabbed her blouse and started yanking it out of her work pants.

Peggy screamed.

She couldn't do it. No one, even if it was to a willing choice as an attempt to save Daniel, should place his hands on her. The more logical part of her mind urged that she could at least try to keep that honor to her husband alone.

She couldn't follow through with her end of the agreement…not if it can be helped. She needed to focus…she needed a plan. Images of a bloodied, battered Daniel plagued her mind, but they also awoke her mind. She has to honor her late husband, and to start, she has to get out of Panther's grasp and back to the incarceration site as soon as possible. She could at least bring Daniel's body back and bury him properly with the help from the SSR and the war division of the government. Daniel deserves that. She could be comforted knowing that at least she could preserve his legacy in that manner, even if she couldn't save him.

But how can she shake off Panther?

Panther had stopped in his actions when she screamed, and while she maintained her look of devastation towards him, she pleaded, "Please…not here."

He was definitely not amused. "I've waited long enough—"

"It's too filthy," Peggy interrupted, using her hand to cling to her blouse. Her tears of shame were not shed, and she kept them at bay with a new purpose: use her emotions to manipulate her adversary (and hopefully he'll buy it). "I do not want a crowd such as these watching. At least grant me that much dignity." Her mind felt lost, but at the same time, it was rededicated to one purpose now, and she refuses to fail.

Panther considered it a moment and released his hand, but he help the rifle trailed to her head. "All right my dear. I did say I will give you a better life. And that's what I will do." He lowered the rifle but pulled out a pair of handcuffs in place. "But this doesn't mean you get to forget our agreement." With that, he pulled out a pair of handcuffs and snapped them on Peggy's limp wrists, eying her tired form carefully.

…

Daniel sat eerily quiet in the back of the car with Rose while Jack navigated the routes towards Panther's getaway truck. The lead time was already too large for comfort, and they had few leads to begin with. Raw, worried emotions were showing in Daniel's eyes, so much that neither Jack nor Rose want to make one wrong move or comment to disturb him.

Jack radioed in again. "Jarvis, I need eyes on that truck. Black armory. Where are we on that?"

"Sources are saying that there were three sightings of that same description, but none heading towards the Basin…what shall we do?"

"Where are the sightings?" Rose asked.

"One sighting towards the financial district, one heading towards the beach side, and one at an empty hangar, ma'am."

Jack made a face while driving and glanced back at Rose and Daniel, who also looked puzzled. Time was ticking, and they had to think fast.

"Chief Sousa?" Jarvis' voice asked. "Chief Thompson? Rose? Hello?"

A few more hopeless seconds passed, and Daniel pushed himself from his seat urgently. "The beach side…head towards the beach side!"

"The beach side?" Jack asked.

"This is the only area where there are inns and hotels," Daniel reasoned, cringing at the words coming out of his mouth.

Jack didn't need to be told twice. He swerved the car and around and slammed on the gas towards their new lead. Every now and then he would peek at the back to Daniel, and find himself growing uneasy. Daniel is one of the most level-headed, courageous men he knows, and despite their differences over the years, Jack considers him a valuable colleague and even more valuable friend. He has never, ever seen him so worried, angry, and on edge about anything he has done before.

Then again, when it is something to do with Peggy, Jack knows Daniel can never keep still. Her life is his life, and when she hurts, Daniel feels it mounds more than others can comprehend. Their deep love and dedication to one another, especially after getting married, is an example for all couples to admire, but also to empathize as well…especially during times of trial. Especially on days like this, where all circumstances are against her and him, which are so uncertain and frightening.

He glanced back again and saw Daniel suddenly closed his eyes and opened them in exhaustion. "How did you find us?" Daniel finally asked.

Jack glanced in the mirror and shook his head. "You just concentrate on resting. You'll need your strength later to get Peggy."

Daniel rolled his eyes. "You were snooping around my office again, weren't you?"

Jack snorted, "You call it snooping, I call it saving your asses."

Rose jumped in. "It's my fault. I had shown Chief Thompson to your office for a meeting while he is in town, and he found your case files. Apparently, he's had dealings with this Panther man before."

"Let's just say this jerk has searched high and low to find you two, especially Peggy," Jack said. "He's started with the New York office where he's heard of where she was from, and somehow a trail of breadcrumbs led to you out here. He was willing to use any means to draw you out, even if meant to blow up an entire city. Some call it desperation – I call it sick obsession."

Daniel leaned back and rubbed his face. It seems that Peggy is always in danger and always a target for so many evil doers. He knows she doesn't need protection, but at the same time, he can't help but to dedicate his need to protect her. If anything happens to her…he didn't want to finish that thought. He _couldn't_ finish that thought. They've come so far together, and he will not let their story end on such an attempt to save him. He couldn't let a psychotic pervert best them, and he sure as hell will not let Peggy think there is no more hope with them.

After all, they did promise to be with each other….until the end.

"Step on it Jack!" Daniel ordered, praying that he was not too late.

…

(meanwhile)

Panther led Peggy out of the vehicle and maneuvered her to the entrance of the vacated inn. It was empty, but had a beautiful cream color to the outside with light blue trimmings. Peggy stopped in her path to look up at the structure and couldn't help but think of things past.

(flashback)

"What about this color?" Daniel asked.

Peggy glanced over from her sofa in Stark's mansion with a bunch of other color samples in her hand.

"Too dark," she replied. "I'd like our home to be a more welcoming color…not a guise of a secret agency."

Daniel laughed. "You do realize that we work at a secret agency, right?"

She smiled. "Yes dear, but I'd like to not be reminded to our jobs all times of the day."

He got up and moved to sit next to her, chuckling. "This is coming from the agent who was married to her job since the war?"

Peggy swatted his arm and smiled again. "Oh stop, I'm not that bad."

Daniel looked away playfully, "Well, sometimes I'm not entirely sure…"

She looked up and grabbed his face to kiss him…hard. When they broke apart, he was flushed, but nodded. "Okay, I take that back."

She gave him another gentle kiss before pulling another color sample out. "How about this one? A warm, bright cream color. It certainly adds a hospitable touch, and how beautiful it will look when we make additions to it!"

Daniel agreed. "I like it. This color it is."

She smiled excitedly. "Our new home!"

He nodded. "Our new home indeed. [brushes her neck] But remember, my home is wherever you are, Peggy."

Peggy blushingly smiled and tucked herself under Daniel's neck. "Me too, Daniel. Me too."

(end flashback)

"How do you like it?" Panther asked, stopping beside her.

She mentally shook herself from her reverie and sadly looked away. "It's lovely," she softly said.

Panther seemed satisfied with her answered and tugged on her cuffed hands. "Then I'm sure you'll like the inside. Let's go," he gruffly said, dragging her in while his guards followed behind.

She had no choice but to follow suit. _Focus, Peggy, focus_ , she thought. When she went in, she took a mental note of the small lounge area before the main stairway to the rooms upstairs.

 _Great, so much for a wide escape_ , she thought.

He led her upstairs to the top (third) floor to a double door room. Peggy's heart was beating fast, and she felt nervousness creep up on her quickly. There was no easy escape she could see from their brisk walk up the stairs, and she was approaching their final destination quickly. She needed a distraction…but there were too many armed guards behind them. She wouldn't make it out alive.

As Panther pushed the doors open, she bit her lip to prevent tears from falling. It was a lovely room, yes, filled with simple yellow and blue flowers for wallpaper and matching colored sheets on the bed…it reminded so much of her and Daniel's bedroom at home. It was as if God was playing a cruel trick on her…taking away Daniel, and using every single means to torture her with her memories of him.

She had stopped in her tracks to take everything in, and Panther watched her carefully, not failing to notice the return of her tears. He couldn't tell if she was impressed or upset (that ignoramus).

"I made a beautiful—"

"This will not do," Peggy interrupted, speaking as strongly as she could.

Panther frowned. "What?"

She hardened her face and faced him. "You said you wanted to give me a better life. You call this better? This low quality wallpaper and [shakes the sheets] raggedly sheets? As Panther, I expected with your money you can buy mansions of beautiful silks and other decorations. What is this?"

He stood back rubbing his head. "Well, I had just picked these—"

"I want them changed. Now," Peggy ordered. So what if he will think of her as an ungrateful, materialistic woman. She needed to sell her case and get these men away.

"All right, all right," Panther conceded. "I will change them. But what—"

"Silks. Velvet. Net," she answered. "Nothing like THIS [shaking the comforters]."

He stood up and back out, eagerly nodding. "Okay, okay. I'm sorry my dear. I will have these mended immediately. [turns around to guards] Get out! Let's go!"

He leaves promptly, leaving Peggy to collapse to the bed in sadness, but in relief. At least she got rid of them for now. She turned her attention to the bed spread, gently stroking the comforter that rested along her cheek.

 _Focus, Peggy, focus_ , she told herself.

But she couldn't.

The silent tears began to fall, and the guilt returned.

She couldn't shake off the fact that Daniel died thinking that she was going to betray him, but she knew…wherever he is now, he would look down at her and understand. _At least he's no longer in pain_ , she thought, smiling to herself. _I'm sure he's enjoying how he's able to walk and run without hindrance in heaven._

As soon as she's done here, as soon as she's able to recover his body, she can bring him home.

Home.

Home was where Daniel was. And he's no longer here.

Maybe she will join him.

They did promise each other, that they would be together until the end. This was the vow they made to one another, and if this is the end, she will join their endings together.

She tearfully laughed at her state of mind. _Mr. Jarvis was right those years ago. Everyone I care about around me dies,_ she thought _. It's about time I join them, to stop this madness from occurring anymore._

Peggy didn't know much time has passed, but a sudden sound of an ignition cutting grabbed her attention. She instantly shot up in her position in bed.

 _Focus, Peggy, focus_ , she thought. _You will have time to mourn him later_. _You have to get out of here first, and then go back to the facility._

She pushed her up from the bed and silently peaked outside the door. Panther's armed guards were present. A quick look at outside the window also confirmed more of them on the floors directly below…and Panther was back.

 _Oh no_ , she thought.

She couldn't go out from the front; she couldn't go out from the window or the back. As soon as Panther's back, game over. What can she do?

She rushed to the bathroom and peered around. She needed more time, and that was coming down quickly.

Suddenly, she spotted a robe hanging on the door. She glanced towards the shower and an idea came to mind.

She finally has a plan.

…

 **Author's Note: I know this chapter was longer than the others….I couldn't find a good place to stop it. What do you think Peggy's plan is? More to come…thanks for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6 - Me or You?

**I'm in This with You Til the End**

 **Chapter 6 – Me or You?**

 **Author's note: Thank you for your patience!**

…

"There!" Daniel exclaimed, pointing to the black armory truck in front of the cream colored inn. Jack swerved the car behind another building to hide their parking spot before all three members slipped out of the car quietly.

The inn itself was not guarded with the same armed men earlier at the facility, but there were a fair share of men in suits downstairs with their own weapons holstered onto them. As a vacant inn, it was a perfect sanctuary for criminals like Panther, where no normal citizens and tourists of LA would go. No disturbances, few witnesses, and low traffic.

Daniel stood frozen there for a moment at the similarities of the inn compared to his home with Peggy. He thought back to Jack's earlier comments on how Panther had been tracking her movements since New York. He shuddered at how long Peggy was exposed to such danger; how was he himself not aware of this? How could he let his own wife be placed in such danger without him knowing?

Rose followed his gaze and stepped behind him. "Chief Sousa?"

Jack also glanced over at Daniel's still stare towards the inn trying to decipher his thoughts. He knew they were not good. "Sousa—"

Daniel abruptly turned back to the car and threw open the door, yanking out the rifle from the seat. "We're entering through the cellar. Let's go!" he said, starting his hurried trek to the inn.

"Hey, whoa, whoa, whoa!" Jack hissed, grabbing Daniel before he continued charging.

Daniel looked up at Jack incredulously. "What the hell are you doing? We're wasting time—"

"You can't go in like this!" Jack responded. "Look at you. You're already injured, and they're going to recognize you right away when you go in! You'll be drawing attention that you don't need right now. How can you save Peggy if you can't even save yourself?"

Daniel stopped in his actions. He knew Jack was right. He looked himself over, and despite fixing himself to the best of his ability, he knew he was still a mess. "What do you suggest then?"

"Rose and I can go in to find her. Our disguise gear is very similar to what those guards had back where we found you. You stay out here for reinforcements."

"I can't just sit and wait around! This is my wife we're talking about—"

Jack pushed him back. "The longer you argue, the more time we waste. And I know who Peggy is, thank you very much."

Daniel couldn't help hearing a hint of bitterness and jealousy in Jack's voice, but that thought will be saved for another day to process. "You know I can't just stay here and do nothing!"

"Then you'll have to choose if it's your ass that needs saving, or Peggy's," Jack said. "Because I'm not guaranteeing I can save you both."

With that, Jack pulled his mask up and stormed off, leaving Rose and Daniel watching him go. Rose turned to Daniel and assured, "He's just worried. I'll do my best to bring Peg back to you, Chief Sousa. I'll make sure of it."

He nodded. "Thank you so much Rose. I still need to do something. I can't just sit here and watch."

She nodded. "You won't be. When Mr. Jarvis was released, he contacted me while I was coming to get you, and he wasn't far behind. You'll have to guide him to this place. By that time, there will be enough back up, and Chief Thompson and I should already be back with Peggy. There's no need to endanger you too. What if we get her out, but in the expense of you getting hurt or losing you? What will Peggy do?"

He appreciated the concern and logic, but nothing seemed to make sense in his mind right now. Daniel knew that time was ticking, and for the sake of not losing any more of it, he nodded. "All right, I'll stay for reinforcements. Please be careful!"

Rose nodded and pulled on her mask before grabbed her gun. "We'll bring her back, Chief!" she whispered loudly before running off.

Daniel slipped back into the car and grabbed the radio to switch on for correspondence. Once he finished making contact, he leaned his head back against the seat, wincing at the soreness from his torture earlier. He sighed and closed his eyes to think. Time seemed to crawl at an agonizing pace, and he refused to do nothing. His thoughts were on Peggy, solely on Peggy.

(flashback)

Daniel quietly entered his house after another long night's work. It's been a difficult couple weeks working late nights as he wrapped up a large case, and though Peggy was also working late nights on a separate case, there was a good chance she already went to bed. She needed the recovery after weeks of intense work.

He kept as quiet as possible as he went to the kitchen first for some coffee, but he was surprised at what he saw when he turned on the dim light.

There on the kitchen table was a setting for a warmly toasted sandwich on a plate plus his favorite coffee. The napkin had a scribble on it: "Darling, be sure to eat, not just have coffee."

Daniel smiled in surprise: she stayed up to make sure he had a bite to eat and drink before bed, despite her exhausting schedule? And from the feel of the temperature of the sandwich, it was made very recently too.

He made his way to the bedroom first and saw the light was dimly on. On their bed, Peggy had fell asleep sideways holding herself up, as if she was trying to just nod off and not sleep. He shook his head in humor and quietly sat down beside her, tucking the blankets carefully over her form before kissing her forehead.

She stirred awake and sleepily looked up, "Daniel?"

"Sorry Peg, I didn't mean to wake you," he whispered. "Go back to sleep."

She shook her head with a sleepy smile and pushed herself up. "I wanted to make sure I stay awake for you to return tonight."

Daniel smiled and brushed her cheek. "You had a long couple weeks dear. I know you must be exhausted. It's okay."

"No, but today is different," she said.

"Different?"

She nodded before leaning in to kiss him, whispering in his ear, "Happy birthday."

He blinked looked down at his watch. It was only fifteen minutes before midnight, and in the busyness of the recent days, he completely forgot. "It is? It completely slipped my mind."

Peggy smiled. "For the next several minutes it still is. I wanted to make sure to say that to you before the day is over, since we weren't able to cross paths today." She reached up and rubbed his cheek, smiling lovingly.

Daniel couldn't believe his eyes or ears. In the dim light, he thought that his Peggy was such a vision with her natural tones, even without make up. Her smallest gestures become his largest swells of love towards her. Even after long work days where Daniel feels it should be him who should make sure she is well taken care of, she goes out of her way to make sure he is. He's such a lucky man.

He reached a hand to cover hers along his face and brought it to his lips, kissing it. "I love you, Peggy. I love you so much. Thank you for the wishes. Thank you for waiting for me." He grabbed her and hugged her close, feeling the warmth in heart permeate to his entire body.

He felt her arms wrap around him too. "I will always wait for you. I love you too, Daniel."

They stayed like that for long while, almost forgetting about the sandwich and coffee in the kitchen.

/end

Daniel felt wetness in his eyes as he thought back to that day. It was only a short while ago that they celebrated his birthday, and today, it felt like an eternity ago.

 _You are always so good to me Peggy_ , he thought. _What have I done in comparison?_

He felt helpless. Memories morphed into the events leading up to today's case and events. His thoughts were treading dangerous territory, and a million possible scenarios were running through his head. What if he was already too late? What if they killed Peggy? What if they're torturing her? Or worse, what if Panther already forced her to…

He shook his head away from those thoughts. He had to believe that Peggy would keep fighting, to keep stalling until help arrived. But her look towards him when he was released at first…she seemed—hopeless. Crestfallen. Defeated. Never had he ever seen Peggy without purposeful stride, without a will to keep fighting.

 _Don't wait for me_ , he remembered her saying to him outside of the facility earlier.

He instantly sat up. No, he couldn't stay any longer.

 _No Peggy_ , he thought. _I'll wait for you. I said it before, I said it earlier, and I promise you_. _Please, just wait for me. Don't do anything rash_.

He has to go in to get her himself and see that she's okay. He trusts Rose and Jack, but he doesn't trust that Peggy not already has given up. He could never live with himself knowing that he didn't go in to try and stop her before she did.

He grabbed his rifle again and another small pistol before exiting the car quietly. He looked around the inn and found that the cellar entrance was tampered with—likely where Jack and Rose entered. At least something was going their way today.

 _Wait for me, Peggy_ , Daniel pleaded. _Please, wait for me_.

He crept into the cellar as quietly as he could and prayed that he could find her soon.

…

(meanwhile)

Peggy reached to grab the robe hanging on the door, but failed…being cuffed at her wrists couldn't allow full free range of motion to be useful. Cursing under breath, she shuffled through the drawers in search for a solution, any solution.

From the walls, she could hear the heavy footsteps of Panther coming up the stairs along with his henchmen. Time was dwindling, and her plan was becoming less and less achievable by the second.

Ah….wait! Success!

She grabbed the hairpin from the drawer and managed to free one of her wrists from the cuffs before she heard her door knock.

 _Damnit, she thought. New plan, new plan…_

"My dear, I'm back," Panther announced, shuffling in with two of his men. He held a stack of new linens in one hand and glanced around the room. "Miss Carter?"

The room was empty, and he started getting nervous. He tossed the stack of linens to the unoccupied bed and ordered, "Find her!"

"No need," Peggy said, walking through the door with her head held high. She wore the robe from the bathroom and had her arms crossed across her chest, with a look of defiance on her face. The robe perfectly covered her pants and left only her bare feet showing through.

She waved her now singly cuffed wrist around and demanded, "Some host you are. I couldn't even get a hot bath while waiting in this unkempt place. I could only go so far with my hands tied."

Panther automatically grinned and sauntered to her, giving an appreciative look over. "I was hoping I could do the honors—"

"You can do the honors of releasing my hands so I can take a bath to rid of this muck from earlier," she interrupted, poking his chest. She had to keep his trust, keep him in this game as long as she can to prevent him from noticing any distraction. "And don't worry, I haven't forgotten about the agreement. But I want quality. I am not a piece of dirt to be further sullied however you want."

"Of course—"

"And where are the sheets?" she continued. "They better be the highest quality."

Panther nodded and had his men hand him the stacks. "Pure silk, in many different colors for your choosing. If you like velvet, I bought those too."

Peggy quickly (but carefully) looked through the stacks of each type of material and pushed them back. "Silk. Black. And replace those comforters!"

Panther grinned, apparently pleased with her choice. "Black is my favorite color. It's as if we're meant to be!"

 _The sick bastard_ , she thought.

Peggy cleared her throat and waved her wrist. "And now?"

He snapped out of his excitement. "Ah, yes." He slowly uncuffed her wrist, but grabbed it to haul her forward to him, just inches from her face. "But don't think I don't have my eyes on you, young lady. You don't know what I'm capable of," he gruffly warned.

 _And you don't know what I'm capable of_ , she thought inwardly. Peggy forced a look of fear on her face and slowly nodded. She has to play her part, make him believe that he still has the upper hand over her, and that she is a grieving widow that is fighting to stay sane for a new look of a "better life."

He then released her and she grabbed her robe closer. "I didn't forget. Now, my bath?"

He smiled. "I will change the sheets while I wait."

She didn't bother seeing his crazy perverted expression on his face before turning around back to the bathroom. She quickly closed the door and leaned on it, taking a few deep breaths. This plan had to work. The nervousness was making her nauseous again, but she forced it down.

Peggy looked up from where she stood and saw the vent above the counter. She quickly shed her robe to the floor and turned on the shower. She stood on the counter to quietly undo the clasps that bolted the metal vent in its place, removing it all together. One quick, quiet leap later, she was up and inside.

Finally.

Now to navigate to an unmanned area of the inn to escape. Preferably unnoticed.

 _I'm coming back, Daniel_ , she thought. _I'll bring you home…we'll both go home. Together_.

…

 **Author's note: I know, not much action this chapter. But the next one, I promise there will be more!**


	7. Chapter 7 - Believing in What You See

**I'm in This with You Til the End**

 **Chapter 7 – Believing in What You See**

 **Author's note: Thank you for your patience! This chapter was a little longer to write, but hope you enjoy it! As promised, more action…more buildup to our finale…**

…

"Sir, she's taking an awful long time in there," one of Panther's henchmen said. "I've never seen any woman take so long in a shower before."

Panther sat giddily on the bedside, bouncing his bare feet around. "Relax, she needs her beauty treatment. It'll all be worth it later, you'll see. [stood up] Actually, you will not see. Get out of here; I don't want a show."

"But sir—"

"No buts!" he yelled. "I've waited too long for this to fail, traveled too far to let her fall through my fingertips now just because of you curious onlookers. Get out!"

The rest of the men hurried out at their flanking with Panther shutting the door after them, locking it before hurrying back to bed. He smoothed the surface of the bed and sighed in excitement. His clothes were already strewn everywhere to get into his bathrobe while his waited. Victory was palpable, and he finally was achieving what he had strived and traveled high and low for. It was his chance to impress Peggy Carter, his chance to finally live out his sick, sadistic dream.

Another few minutes passed, and not a beat of difference came from the pattern of water splattering down in the shower. Panther started getting nervous. What could she be doing?

He got up and knocked on the door. "Miss Carter? Are you all right? I hate to bother you, but you are taking quite a while in there."

No response.

Worry and nervousness crept into Panther's mind. She couldn't have fallen…he would've heard it. Unless…

He pounded on the door this time. "Miss Carter? Are you in there? Open up!"

His only response was running water, and this time, he didn't wait. Panther broke the door down and he didn't like what he saw.

The shower stall was empty, and the bathrobe Peggy once wore was shed on the ground.

Anger course through his veins as Panther punched his fist on the marble counter—the pain awoke him from his delirium. He glanced around and saw no window, no hole in the ground, no missing panel.

His men suddenly rushed in. "Sir, we have a probl—"

He grabbed the nearest guy and yelled in his face. "No kidding, we have a problem! Where did she go?"

"I—"

He dragged him and kicked him onto the bed, throwing punches at him in frustration. "How can this happen? There's no window, no missing tiles…you let this happen! You [punch] didn't [kick] secure [punch] the place!"

That guard slid to the ground in a bloody pulp before he was dragged up again. Panther looked at all the other fearful men and yelled, "FIND. HER. NOW!"

"Yes sir!"

Panther was seething. He could not believe that he was outsmarted (but at the same time, he was impressed…THIS is the Peggy Carter he has heard of). Last he checked, he saw her go in, and nothing was out of the ordinary. He suddenly looked up and frowned.

The ventilation system.

He ran outside and screamed at the other guards standing by all the other rooms. "Secure the cellar. Make sure no one goes in or out!"

He ran back into change into his gear and hurried out. He will not fail in his plans.

…

(meanwhile)

Peggy carefully guided herself through the vent, and it became increasingly harder to maneuver, let alone quietly. Unlike commercial building vents, these were much narrower even for her petite figure, and they were extremely dusty due to the lack of care after the vacancy of the inn. Her clothes tugged at the corners, and breathing became difficult without coughing and possibly giving away her location.

Then there was the issue that she was on the third floor. As she came to the stairway, she peered out of the ventilation entrance and paused.

Uh-oh.

The vent would take a vertical drop down as it went to the walls again to approach the second floor. How was she going to do that? And with men were standing everywhere outside by the stairwell too, dropping out is not an option?

She leaned down and reached her arms to measure the width of the shaft. She saw a dim light at the bottom of the closed abyss and determined that the bottom shouldn't be too far down…judging by the outside, it seemed like the size of Howard's Stark's mansion where she stayed when she first moved out here. It was large, but not too large for her to handle.

Peggy took a deep breath and closed her eyes, saying a silent prayer. There was a good thing about narrow vents…she could use her arms and legs to prop herself to slowly slide down, but not so fast that she would fall.

And that was what she did. She went in head first; the first second was terrifying, but afterwards, her arms and legs were able to slow her sliding down until the last several inches, and she was down. She just needs to repeat this until she gets to the ground floor, or a place where there is an unsecured exit. Hope was returning to her chest and she smiled.

 _Thank you Daniel_ , she thought. _I'll find my way back to you. I'm coming_.

At that moment, a sound of yelling resounded through the hallways of the second and ground floors. Peggy froze. Could she have been found already?

She had to hurry. She had to get to the end of this shaft and get out, SOON.

She pushed herself as fast as her arms could carry her.

…

(a little earlier)

Jack carefully lifted the door of the cellar within the inn open and peered out into the hallway of the inn's first floor. He silently gestured to Rose to follow and whispered, "We're clear."

Rose nodded and propped the door open for Jack to climb up first before she does. They crept along the hallway and silently gestured to go up the stairs. As soon as they did, they were met with some other armed guards who halted them in their path.

Jack spoke before any of the guards could protest. "Boss said he needs us securing the roof," he said authoritatively. "We had to secure the back first."

The guard looked at him questioningly but let Jack and Rose aside to continue through the second floor. Jack and Rose smirked inside their masks; if there is one thing Jack was especially good at, it was to command attention when attention was due. They continued their trek and scanned the second floor quickly for any visual clues for where Peggy may be, but nothing stood out. No special noise, no adjusted doors, nothing.

When they reached the top of the third floor, they were stopped again. Jack repeated his charge, but the guards looked him over closely. "Didn't Boss tell you guys to stay behind to clean up at the facility?"

Jack was not deterred. "Clean up was taken care of."

The guard stepped closer to face him, giving him a smirk before repeating. "You sure? Because I heard of how he _didn't_ order a cleanup."

Jack gulped, and Rose bit her tongue to keep silent. Still, he put on his bravado and chuckled. "And you know how he doesn't like to fail to impress Miss Carter. This is extra credit, boys—you can learn something here."

The guard stood inches away from Jack's masked face and stared at him for a moment before laughing. "All right. You have a point. [to his face] Boss warned us that he knows what this Peggy Carter is capable of, including [jabbing Jack's shoulder] hiding some friends to help her. _That_ , my friend, is something _you_ can learn."

Jack chuckled again. "A feisty one, she seems. I'd like to meet this Peggy in person if the boss is available."

The guard stood back to his post with the rest of his comrades and spared a glance at them laughing again. "You would." With a wave of the hand, the guard's comrades raised their rifles and aimed it at Jack and Rose, who stood back, shocked. "Especially if you're the SSR."

Rose, who was silent the whole time until now, let out a little yelp. Jack cursed under his breath and raised his hands in surrender. He knew this was the floor that Panther was at and likely Peggy too, judging by the tight security around the floor. He did his best to not let his eyes betray the now nervous emotions he felt, knowing that Peggy and their lives were at stake.

"I'm sorry you feel that way," Jack said. In a perfectly timed move, he and Rose both grabbed the rifles out of their opponents' hands so fast they didn't have time to react before Jack and Rose knocked them out.

Jack hastily reached into his back belt and threw an activated can of tear gas, distracting the rest of the five or so men remaining on the floor. The men coughed in annoyance, fighting the sting from their eyes and lungs. That was long enough for Jack to throw a vase into the hallway window before rushing to an unmanned room, whose post was suddenly vacated from the gas exposure.

They both closed the door behind them quietly and quickly, peering out the peep hole.

"Hurry, they went out the window!" they heard one of the men say. Footsteps pounded the hallway, and coughing was still audibly heard.

"Get them!"

"Find the boss! We have to alert him!"

More muffled yells for Panther and finding Rose and Jack were heard. Rose shook her head in amusement and loosened her mask. These guards were pretty aloof, but that still works to their favor. Jack slid down the door in relief. "I thought we were done for," Jack said, pulling down his mask.

"I thought so too," came a voice from in front of them.

They both froze and glanced around, realizing that this was not a bedroom that they rushed in. It was a disguised utility closet, with cleaning supplies and towers of shelves filled with linens. Jack pulled out his rifle and aimed it at the direction of the voice. "Who is it? Come out, or I'll shoot!"

"Relax," the voice came again, and appeared Daniel Sousa. He trudged forward from behind one of the linen's shelves. "It's just me."

"Sousa? I thought we told you to stay back to wait for backup!" Jack exclaimed.

"You did, and I already contacted them. Now, our search for Peggy? Let's get going—"

Jack pushed him back. "And just how do you think you're going about doing that?"

"If I was able to sneak up here to the third floor without any special disguise, don't you think I have a plan?" Daniel answered.

Jack and Rose stood back. "Yes, how did you get up here? And without being recognized?" Rose asked.

Daniel smiled and motioned to the back of the room, where there was a sliding door.

(flashback)

Daniel pushed the door connecting the cellar to the inn up slowly, peering around at the same time. No one was in sight.

Even if the main boss was upstairs was upstairs, wouldn't they have some men down here standing guard?

Whatever. No time to think of this. He needs to think…where would Peggy be? Where would Panther have taken her?

Of course he knew. He just didn't want to think it…upstairs. In one of the bedrooms.

He quietly moved to the bottom of the stairs and noticed the guards of the second floor already standing at the top of the stairs. He couldn't go up the easy way; he would be shot dead as soon as he started limping up the stairs. There's no way he could climb the vents without noise of his crutch.

 _Think, Daniel, think_ , he thought.

But this first floor is so small…it's just the reception, desk, stairs, and….

Oh!

The laundering area! Where dirty linens and sheets are handled! He quickly made his way over to the small side room and yes! There is a dumbwaiter inside!

He hurried to unlatch the doors and slipped in before closing it. Unfortunately he had to manually operate it; otherwise the electrical motor would catch attention. He operated the motor as quietly and quickly as possible, praying that no one notices on the other side of these doors.

It seemed like forever, but he managed to reach the top (third) floor. When he let himself out, he found he was inside a utility and linens closet.

 _Perfect_ , he thought. _Now, for a distraction_ …

And just as he thought that, he heard voices coming from the outside hallway.

It was Rose and Jack.

(end flashback)

"You left as soon as we did, didn't you?" Jack asked.

"Soon enough. Now, we're wasting time! I'll search for Peggy while you and Rose fend off any guards that may stop me."

Jack chuckled. "Those dumbasses are already rushing to the bottom floor after we broke that window. We're covered."

"I'll go with you, Chief Sousa," Rose said. Daniel was about to protest, but she continued. "You're injured. You need back up in case we have surprises, and I have a few more weapons on me than you do at the moment. You focus on finding her. [turns to Jack] Chief Thompson will find Panther and stop his men while Mr. Jarvis arrives with backup."

Daniel nodded. Since he has let Rose come on occasional missions, he has seen her shine in leadership and tactical skill, much like Peggy had seen in her during the days of securing uranium rods in the Isodyne case. He's very fortunate to have her on his side.

"She has to be on this floor," Jack said. "Security detail here is much tighter and different than the second."

"And that's where we'll start," Daniel said, adjusting his gun.

Jack simply nodded. "I'll go first. [pulls on mask] Let's go!"

He opened the door and hurried out, with each of them having their weapons drawn. The hallway was empty and all the doors were closed. He hurried down the stairs while Rose and Daniel started opening door by door.

Peggy wasn't in any of the rooms. Hell, these rooms seemed untouched except for the change of linens.

There was a chance, a slight chance, that Panther may have escaped with her already, but they have to check all options.

After the 7th or 8th room, Rose stood aghast at the entryway to the room in front of her. She stood a second too long, because Daniel noticed right away and hurried to her. "Rose, what is it?"

She looked up and Daniel went past her before it registered in her mind to stop him. She called after him. "Chief, wait! Don't go—"

Daniel rounded the corner and into the room before stopping short in his tracks. His eyes widened and mouth fell open.

Black silk bed sheets were rumpled all over the bed, and the comforter was thrown aside. Pillows were ruffled, and men's clothing strewn everywhere. Disbelieving, he stepped into the room and noticed a discarded woman's bathrobe on the bathroom floor.

He wanted to throw up.

Daniel grabbed his head and started breathing heavily. "We're too late," he whispered before shaking his head. "We're too late! He got to her already!"

He fell to his knees in distress and slammed his fists on the bed, yelling in anger. Rose just stood back and watched in sympathy. She knew Daniel didn't blame Peggy—he would only blame himself, and himself only. And that's what infuriates her…he should blame Panther, blame the circumstances, but no, he chooses to blame himself.

Sometimes, she doesn't know if that is because he is a noble man for chief, or because he takes too much on as chief. Or as a husband.

Daniel wiped a few frustrated tears from his face before fighting to regain his composure. He never felt so crushed in his life. He had thought his low was when he lost his leg in war and the subsequent recovery to a normal life, but no—this felt so many times worse. Now, he isn't dealing with physical pain (which he feels he could handle); this is raw, untainted emotional torture and guilt. He felt he failed Peggy, he allowed her to take a fall for him and all others involved—he couldn't protect her. How is he as a husband, to allow her take a fall that she should never have to take? How is as a chief, to allow of your best agents sacrifice herself?

How will he ever face her again?

He turned in his position to Rose, who was still watching him and keeping an eye out for any unwelcomed guests.

Daniel refused to lose hope. There's got to be a sliver of a chance that things aren't what they seem. He pushed himself up, knowing that he had to continue to go forward, not dwell on what could have happened. He owes Peggy that much.

What else has Panther done with Peggy? They're not here…where else would they take her?

Unless Panther has no more use for her, in which case…

No.

"This is just evidence of struggle," he said, calming himself down as best as he could as he spoke to Rose. "There was struggle. It doesn't mean anything. We need to find her. Now."

Daniel marched towards the door and continued searching each room. He can't let Panther do anything to Peggy.

He will never forgive himself if he does.

…

Peggy tugged her hands around the bars of metal in front her. Success! She finally arrived at the larger opening of the bottom of the ventilation shaft in the cellar, and she tugged her whole form forward, pushing open the metal bars to the inside of the cellar.

She let out a few quiet coughs and sat back for a moment before getting herself together. The whole escape through the vents was not foreign to her in previous missions, but her head felt dizzy and sick from the whole trek. She shook her head in effort to rid of the nausea again.

At the same time, she was also feeling the relief of escape and dread of what is to come. She's going to be able to escape, but it is to go back to collect Daniel's body. Her mind tried to shut itself down in grief again, but she fought against it.

 _I'm almost there, Daniel_ , she thought. _Please help me. Please let me get out so I can come to you and bring you home._

She was just about to start climbing the exit to the cellar when she heard the door behind her swing open, and footsteps thundering in.

Peggy stopped in her actions and turned around in uneasiness.

There stalked in Panther with eyes of fury, flanked by his armed muscle men by his side.

She wasn't fast enough.

…

 **Author's Note** : Sorry guys to leave you hanging! The next chapter will have what we've been waiting for…if I had merged that together with this one, it would've been way too long. And always, thank you for reading and your reviews!


	8. Chapter 8 - I'll Always Find You

**I'm in This with You Til the End**

 **Chapter 8 – I'll Always Find You**

 **Author's note: All right guys, you've been waiting for this one…it took longer to write because it is longer, and I don't like leaving loose ends hanging. Thank you for reading and for your patience!**

 **Warning: slight crude language in this chapter.**

…

Jack stealthily moved down the stairs with his rifle aimed in front of him. There was growing commotion as he reached the top of the stairs to the bottom floor, leading him to pause and hide behind the banister.

Through his scope, he saw a large leather cladded man who he knew was Panther right away from his cocky authority. "Burn it down," he ordered. "I don't want any trace back to us. I will get Miss Carter, and take what is mine!"

"Yes sir!"

 _He's going to burn down the inn? Where's Peggy then?_ He thought.

And there is Daniel, Rose, the rest of his back up approaching…he has to warn them. They would all be walking into a fiery inferno in a matter of minutes if he doesn't warn them. But then again, his best chance of taking out Panther would be now, and then—

He raised his weapon and aimed at Panther's disappearing back, ready to pull the trigger, when his weapon was suddenly knocked out of his hands, and a wire wrapped around his neck. He grasped it just in time before it completely strangled him, but he felt his body dragged backwards and then shoved forward against the nearby wall.

"Watch your back, agent," a voice said behind him.

Jack gasped for breath, but he immediately recognized the voice belong to the guard who ousted him and Rose earlier at the third floor. The sneaky bastard.

"I knew something was off about you earlier," he continued.

Jack struggled against him, but he couldn't budge: with the wall he was pressed to and the guard against him, he could only submit his body to the actions of his captor. His only goal in this hold: survive.

"You SSR have a way to taking away talent," he continued. "It's a shame that Peggy Carter was recruited by you first. She would've been a very— _satisfying_ recruit to our Panther's ranks. We would've worked her very well."

Sickening anger surfaced in Jack's mind. Friend or colleague, past or present, he hated hearing such vulgar language about Peggy. Yes, he's given his share of demeaning thoughts and remarks to her, but after—after—

After she had saved him (again) from Vernon's assassins in his trip to California those years ago, he felt he was given a second chance to make up for his sins prior. A second chance to appreciate a colleague, his savior, a remarkable woman…

… _who is now married to one of my best friends_ , he thought with some sadness.

It didn't matter that she never shared the same sentiment towards him that he had once grown to have for her—once, is the word he emphasized. Once too late, after she and Daniel got together. Jack couldn't morally harbor those feelings anymore—she's another man's wife, let alone his friend's wife. He could just be a good friend to her and Daniel—that's the most important thing.

And that's why he took up this case of following them in this investigation…especially since it had ties to Peggy's days in New York.

Jack tried plowing his feet into the rug to trip the guard's feet out, but the lack of circulation was getting to his brain and body. He felt himself weakening, and his thoughts started getting looser and looser.

"But don't worry, once we're done with you, I will be sure to help the boss _recruit_ Agent Carter personally."

"Why do they all talk so much?" a voice resounded behind them both.

The guard turned and found Rose who punched her fist across the guard's head, effectively knocking him out. His body slumped away from Jack, and Jack was free, panting for desperate breath.

Daniel reached and helped him to sit, checking him over. "You okay?"

Jack coughed and rubbed his neck. "Yeah," he rasped. "Just…need some air."

Daniel nodded and saw Rose dragging the unconscious body into a nearby room, tying him up in the process. He chuckled, amused at Rose's antics, but turned right back to Jack.

"She's not upstairs," Daniel said. "There was one room that Panther was there, and maybe Peggy too, but long gone. They've taken her somewhere else."

Jack pushed himself to his feet and said, "They're planning to burn this place down. We have to find her and get out."

"Wait, what?"

"You heard me, kaboom? This inn? We're been made, and they're trying to stop any trace of us finding them, starting with this inn," Jack said, grabbing his rifle from the ground.

"But they're all still here, from the sound of it," Rose said. "If they really are planning that, they would've left already."

"And this means that Peggy is still here," Daniel supplied.

Just then, they all heard a gunshot coming from the floor below.

Daniel's went wide. "Peggy!" he cried, hurrying forward to the stairs.

…

(meanwhile)

"Going somewhere, my dear?" Panther asked, stepping closer to Peggy.

Peggy gulped, taking a step back. Words would not come to her mouth, and in darting her eyes around, she knew she was surrounded.

There was no way out.

"What, cat got your tongue, hm?" he continued, making more advancement on her. "I must say, you're good. You did real well at first, trying to convince me you've come to terms about us. About everything. But it was all a play, wasn't it?"

She looked away and fumed, not caring if Panther and his men saw. Her cover was blown anyways; what did it matter anymore?

"It was a nice distraction, Agent Carter," he said, crossing his arms and smirking. "You underestimate me."

At the nod of his head, two guards grabbed her arms and led her way from the exit to the outside of the cellar. They held her still while he approached her. Peggy struggled against their strong grip, and Panther invading her personal space made her pause and glare at him.

"Don't fight it, Agent Carter," he said. "You won't win. I admire how much you're resisting, but no one [brushes her face] can resist me."

She spat in face before kicking him straight in his gut, making him double over in pain. A split second later she used that distraction to maneuver one of the men at her arms forward to the front of her, using him a shield while another one of the men in front of her fire a gunshot at her direction, effectively shooting one of their own instead. The guard fell, and the assailant on the other side of her arm jumped and loosened his grip on her, letting Peggy shove him straight into the shooter and knocked them both down.

"I SAID NO SHOOTING!" Panther yelled in a pained voice from below.

Finally free, Peggy started to run towards the exit, but the other men read her mind. They crossed her path, and she didn't hesitate to disarm them one by one.

It wasn't until someone grabbed her hair from behind that she immediately stopped. Her scalp was in pain, and she had to grab on to prevent being torn away—literally.

Her head was turned and Panther faced her again, angry. "You want action, I'll give you action."

He slapped her across the face, and while that did sting, it didn't faze Peggy. Panther then grabbed her shoulders and shoved her against the nearest wall, eying her with extreme determination.

 _He will not win_ , Peggy thought to herself, breathing calming breaths. _I won't let him win_.

…

As they quickly descended the stairs, Rose caught a glimpse outside of the hallway window. "Look! Mr. Jarvis is here with the back up!" she exclaimed.

Relief flooded Daniel's mind. They both paused to see that there were two cars outside in the distance behind the inn. Mr. Jarvis was tinkering with a metal contraption in the car to cause distraction it seemed.

Daniel turned to Rose. "Jack and I will draw the men out; Rose, be ready to intercept them to the cars for arrest. I'll get Peggy."

She nodded and headed off to a different direction of the men while they drew their weapons. The first floor was completely empty except for lingering voices coming from the cellar. Jack motioned Daniel to stay back while he crept closer to the unmanned entrance.

They both peered through the entrance to the dimly-lit cellar and saw Panther giving Peggy an audible slap across her face.

Daniel jumped go forward, but Jack stopped him, shaking his head. He jerked his head to Daniel towards a wall panel above them, likely one that controls the building's electrical power. Cutting it would give them enough time to get into the cellar without notice, and perhaps, give Peggy enough time to get away from her captives…maybe even a chance for Jack or Daniel to grab her?

Jack reached in and cut the power quickly, and they heard the confused cries from the cellar.

"Get them back on!" Panther's voice yelled. "Search the premises for intruders!"

A group of footsteps ascended to the panel, giving the perfect window for Daniel and Jack to sneak in unnoticed. They used the outside natural light to guide themselves to a behind a stack of old boxes a little ways away from Panther and readied themselves with their weapons.

It was that moment that the power came back on (damnit that was too quick!). From their location, Jack and Daniel both gave each other the look—how could they draw out the rest of these men? They're too fast for their sake.

Daniel knew they had to think fast. Seeing Panther's hands on Peggy made his blood boil, but he knew couldn't be rash. He wanted to badly to raise his rifle to shoot all the men in the room, but he remembered his priorities: get Peggy safely out first.

He saw Jack however start to raise his rifle up in anger, but he stopped him. "Don't."

Jack threw off his hand, furiously whispering, "You're kidding me right? That jerk had you tortured and is now trying to man handle your own wife—"

"You think I don't see that? You think I don't feel anything when he touches her? But our job is to first get her out safely. If you shoot and by deflection it hits her, what happens then?"

Jack watched his friend closely and hated to admit it, but Daniel was right. This was such a personal score to settle, and give the same situation, Jack doesn't know if he could be as level headed as him. He was about to respond when they heard Panther speak.

"I'll have to remind you about out agreement, dear," he said, brushing her face. She closed her eyes and turned away from his face, trying again and again to push him off her. She was so close to getting out of this place that she could taste it; she had to keep fighting, she had to stay strong.

And just then, a number of men came through the cellar again, freezing Panther's actions. "Boss, just as you ordered, we set the holding facility on fire. There will be no traces of your presence there."

Peggy's face paled, and she stopped her movements. The facility where Daniel was at is now gone….? She can't even go back there and get him…or what remains of him?

A stabbing, burning pain burst in her chest. "Why?" she yelled from her position. "Why did you have to do that?"

Panther was furious at the interruption. He shook her shoulders with such force that it shocked her. "So THAT'S where you were planning to go. You're _still_ trying to go back to your husband? Still? After all that's happened—"

"Yes," she announced as strongly as she could. A new surge of energy came with the devastation that flooded within her. "Who wouldn't? You threatened me, you kidnapped me, and worse of all [tears building in her eyes], you had my husband killed! [threw his arms off her] Our agreement is no longer valid. The agreement was that if I go with you, you would release the hostages and my husband _unharmed_. You instead had him murdered, in cold blood. My duty is not to this bloody agreement, but to my husband alone. I wanted to see him off properly. And now you [shaking voice]…you…you can't even grant me this last thing that I can do for him!"

She voice rose to a screaming level at the end, and she couldn't hold the tears and helplessness anymore. Peggy clamped her hand over her mouth to stifle her cries, but they did little to stop her shaking. Her body ached, and nausea came back full force.

There was nothing left in this world to her.

Nothing.

Absolutely nothing.

To her, Daniel was dead, and she couldn't even go back to collect his body as she originally planned, let alone get out of this hell hole. The one last thing she could do for him was snatched away, and there was truly nothing left for her.

Pain tugged at Daniel's heart achingly from his position from Peggy. A single tear slipped down his face as he watched his wife deteriorating before his very eyes. He's never seen Peggy so emotional, and it scares him.

 _She thinks I'm dead_ , he thought. _She thinks…that's there's no more to fight for…_

He had to let her know that he's alive, that he's there for her…but how? He eyed Jack, who shared the same desperate look on his face: how?

Panther grabbed Peggy's hand from her mouth and pulled her towards him. She couldn't stop her crying, though it was now silent. "Yes, I did those things…and more. I will rid him from your mind, and make you mine!"

He grabbed her and slammed her against the wall and tore her blouse, smothering himself against her body. Peggy struggled, but not wholeheartedly. Tears continued to flow down her face, and her form stilled. She allowed herself to be willed against her, and she felt Panther grab her pants…

BANG.

BANG.

BANG BANG—!

BANG BANG BANG—!

Daniel stormed up and started shooting, starting with Panther. Two shots landed on Panther's shoulders, causing him to release Peggy immediately. She fell against the wall and slid down to the ground, gasping for breath.

Jack cursed under his breath for Daniel's sudden change of mind's movements but immediately supported him, jumping out and shooting the remaining five or so guards in their shoulders, so they may drop their weapons. He hurried to fight the rest of the less injured ones, and Daniel hopped to where Panther was still closely residing to Peggy.

He swung his crutch ferociously at Panther's face, successfully knocking him a couple feet away from Peggy before using it again to strike his gut.

"KEEP YOUR HANDS OFF OF MY WIFE!" he raged. He never wanted to shoot Panther for fear of Peggy getting caught in the crossfire, but when he saw Panther's touching her…he snapped. He summoned his courage and prayed she wouldn't be caught. It was the only way to stop him before things got any further.

Jack then stepped up beside him and announced, "We're the SSR, and you're all under arrest!" Jack yelled, his rifle aimed at Panther once more.

Familiar voices and a blur of motions whizzed across Peggy's vision as she leaned against the wall. She looked around for her saviors, all sounding familiar, feeling familiar…but no, it can't be…?

Daniel at that point dropped down to Peggy and grasped her loose hand while her other gripped her torn blouse.

"Peggy, oh god Peggy, are you okay?" he asked, desperately.

His face came into Peggy's line of vision, and her eyes went wide. She shook her head in disbelief, backing frantically against the wall she was lying against. "No…you're not real. You're not real! You're dead! A ghost!"

She didn't know what to believe anymore. She heard the shots, she didn't see him standing in the same spot when she was whisked away…how is he here?

"You're not Daniel. You're not him! I failed him…I couldn't even give him the proper good bye…" she cried, staring at the she-thought imposter in front of her.

Daniel reached out his hand and Peggy shrunk back even further, clutching her shirt in fear. His heart sank. The trauma of the past few hours have compromised Peggy's emotional state in a manner so greatly that Daniel has never seen before, not even through hearing the stories of when she lost Steve Rogers. He was desperate to get her back.

"Peggy, it okay," he said, reaching to her face. He was relieved that she didn't flinch away when he brushed some wisps of hair away and stroked her cheek. "It's me. I'm here. I'm real. I'm fine, see?"

She felt the familiar warm sensation make contact with her face, and it slowly felt more and more familiar. His voice…his kind, handsome face…all look like Daniel, _her_ Daniel, her loving husband. She hesitantly released her vice grip on her torn blouse to cover her shaking hand over his on her face. Her eyes never left his, and tears shimmered in her eyes again.

This is Daniel, her Daniel.

This is her husband.

Her Daniel, her husband, is alive and well, and right here kneeling in front of her, by her side.

A small smile tugged at her bruised lips and she felt herself becoming whole again. Her heart screamed at her mind, and an overwhelming sense of jubilating relief erupted from her chest.

"Daniel…?" she asked, her voice breaking.

He nodded vigorously while a smile emerged on his face too. "It's me, Peggy. Remember what we said before? We said that we're in this together until the end. It's not our end yet, Peg."

She nodded with a watery smile, sobbing, "Oh my god, DANIEL!"

All doubts flew away and they both threw their arms around each other, hugging each other with all their might. They both cried tears of liberation and joy, not caring about a thing in world surrounding them in the cellar.

Peggy's felt her sanity restored, her heart fixed, and her mind refreshed. A million pounds of weight lifted off her heart and being, and she couldn't be happier. The events didn't make sense in her mind, but she thank the Lord that he kept Daniel safe, and that whatever happened, he was with her right now, safe and sound.

Jack watched the exchange between Daniel and smiled in relief. His heart wrenched when Peggy barely recognized Daniel at first, but he knew; because of their deep connection and love to one another, that Daniel could so effectively bring Peggy back from a mental meltdown. It was worth going through the trouble and ridicule across the country to bring them back together, and keep them safe.

From the corner of Jack's eye, he saw Panther prop himself up and scurrying not so silently out of the cellar, accompanying with some of his still conscious guards. "Hey!" he yelled. "Stop!"

One of the guards swung a surprising punch at Jack which knocked him off course enough for them to escape.

"STOP!" Jack yelled, following suit.

He followed Panther and his men out but froze at the sight of the outside, shrinking back into the door and letting them free.

Because standing right in front were Mr. Jarvis and Rose, smirking.

"And now that's far enough," Mr. Jarvis said, activating the switch of the contraption of on the floor.

The blast of the jitterbug sent a wave of unsurmountable pressure at Panther and his men, sending them flying to the walls of the inn, knocking them all out unconscious (while also shattering a few windows in the process). The rest of the backup SSR agents surrounded them and started invading the inn, ready to do arrests.

Jack came out from the door and walked over to Mr. Jarvis, who hurried to his side.

"Nice toy, Jarvis," he said.

Mr. Jarvis nodded his head and frantically asked, "Mrs. Sousa? Where's she? Is she all right? And Chief Sousa?"

Jack smiled and nodded towards the direction of the cellar. "She's shaken up but fine. Go ahead and see her. I'll take care of the cleanup." With that, he walked off, leaving Mr. Jarvis and Rose to hurry to the cellar, where agents were already arresting the other men and coming to Daniel and Peggy's aid.

A warm, relieved smile graced Mr. Jarvis's features as he saw Daniel and Peggy still hugging each other, despite the other agents coming to their aid. Both he and Rose rushed to their sides, eager to see their well-being.

"Peggy?"

"Mr. and Mrs. Sousa? Are you both all right?" Mr. Jarvis asked.

They released each other for a brief moment to examine each other, chuckling at each other's bearings while they glanced up at Jarvis and Rose, nodding. Daniel helped Peggy up and quickly shrugged off his damaged blazer to cover her up. This brought new tears into Peggy's eyes and she began to sob again.

"I thought…I thought…" she stammered.

"You thought I was dead?" Daniel finished for her, empathy on his face.

She nodded and looked downward to her feet. "I heard gunshots. I tried to see if you were the target, and I suspected that you were. But all I saw were two masked guards standing where you were. I really thought…thought…"

Tears flowed down her face again and she shook in her cries. Daniel pulled her into his embrace in support and comfort, smoothing her shoulders at the same time.

"I thought that at least if I went with him, you have a chance of leaving their alive, and whatever happens later, it's later, or I'll find a way back. But I don't know how I'll ever face you again—"

He looked pained. "Peggy…"

"I couldn't do it," she said, lifting her face to face him. "In the end, I couldn't agree. I'm yours Daniel, only yours, and no one else's. I couldn't let him touch me."

Daniel felt torn between admiration and emotional turmoil to his wife in front of her. No words were able to describe the helplessness and courage he felt illuminated by her in her struggles to find him and protect her. The lengths of what she was willing to do for him in either scenario were nothing less than noble. "Peggy, come here. I'm so sorry, darling. You've been through so hell these few hours. [soothe] I'm here. I'm safe. We're going to be okay. I'm not going anywhere."

She only nodded. "I thought I lost you. I thought…this was our end. I couldn't believe it …"

Daniel brought her face to his and shook his head. "No, Peg, it isn't. Our end is many, many years from now. And I'll be with you til then, and forevermore. Remember that."

Her tears slowed, and Peggy smiled a relieved smile as she fell in to her husband's arms again. She bit her tongue and felt the remaining tension and doubts inside of her flee from her body. She soaked in her husband's warmth and scent as she melted into his embrace even more. Never had she felt so relieved to be in Daniel's arms, and she could feel her form soaring in lightness and happiness.

Daniel contently wrapped his arms around his wife tightly, almost as if he couldn't believe that she was there with him, safe and sound. He certainly was thankful for Rose and Jack for picking up the bread crumbs in his office to save them. Otherwise, their reunion now would never exist.

"Peggy," he breathed, smoothing her back and neck. He took everything about his wife: her soft skin, curves against his body. Never will he let go again, never will he let her go use her own life as a bargaining chip in the name of this job. Never will he let her go without her knowing how much he loves her.

The euphoria felt between Peggy and Daniel was palpable. The elation was taken to a new level and suddenly Peggy wasn't standing anymore. She sank down even further into Daniel's arms, and her world turned black.

Daniel suddenly felt a shift of weight in his arms so sudden that he stumbled backwards a bit, feeling that Peggy's relief had reached a laughably adorable level. Bit his senses kicked in when he realized Peggy wasn't responding.

"Peggy?" he asked. He gently shook her and found she was limp against his form. "Peg?"

He pulled her away to examine her face and wellbeing, and saw that she was unconscious.

"Peg!" he yelled, shaking her. Rose and Jarvis rushed over.

Daniel gently lowered her to the ground, him kneeling and holding her in his lap.

"Mrs. Sousa?" Jarvis asked. "Agent Carter?"

"Peggy?"

Daniel gently shook her shoulders. "Come on, Peg. Peggy, wake up!"

They checked for any visible wounds on her and could not find any. Frantic, Jarvis said, 'Chief Sousa, we must take her to the nearest hospital. I'm afraid…"

"Let's go!" Daniel cut him off, pushing himself up. He lifted Peggy's arm in one hand while his other manned his crutch, and let Jarvis take the other side. Rose helped them both, and propped Peggy to be carried in Jarvis's arms bridal style as they hurried out of the inn and to the car.

…

 **Author's Note: Ahhh! They're finally reunited! I hope you enjoyed it. And if you're wondering why I address Peggy both as "Mrs. Sousa" and "Agent Carter", I'm keeping personal life and professional life separate.**

 **What do you think happened to Peggy? Find out next! Thanks for reading!**


	9. Chapter 9 - With You

**I'm in This with You Til the End**

 **Chapter 9 – With You**

 **Author's note: I had several ideas on how this chapter should go, but in the end, I chose this one. Hope you like it!**

…

Mr. Jarvis screeched his car to a halt in front of the emergency room of LA General Hospital before leaping out of it, yelling towards the doors, "Please, someone come help!"

Daniel was in the back of the car cradling Peggy in his lap, repeatedly trying to wake her during the ride over, but to no avail. Her usually rosy cheeks were pale, and her palms too cool to the touch, worrying him beyond belief.

 _She just fainted, she just fainted, that's all_ , he thought. _But why are her hands so cold?_

The physical exhaustion and emotional wounds from the day's events must have been too much for her. Each time he thought of that, he wanted to destroy Panther. He vowed he will use every resource the SSR has to make sure Panther is rightfully punished for his crimes.

He gently propped Peggy up to a sitting position to lean against him as Rose jumped out and started easing her out, while a stretcher and nurses hurried over. Daniel impatiently nudged her out for the nurses to move her onto the stretcher, while he instantly jumped out and followed.

"What happened?" asked a doctor, who came out and quickly took her pulse before rolling the stretcher with the others.

"She lost consciousness," Daniel answered. "We were finishing a case and about to head home and she just collapsed."

"A case?"

Daniel whipped out his badge, "Daniel Sousa, SSR. This is my wife, Agent Peggy Carter. Please, help her!"

"Don't worry Mr. Sousa, we'll find out what's wrong and help her," one of the nurses assured him.

"Does she have any prior medical history?" the same doctor asked.

"No," Daniel answered, grasping Peggy's hand. "Very healthy, served in the war, and no recent injuries—" He stopped mid-sentence.

The medical staff noticed the pause, but kept on moving while Daniel's eyes widened, almost letting Peggy's hand fall out of his grasp.

"Except maybe from some today," he continued, recalling how Panther had violently shoved her around and slapped her.

"And you look roughened up too," the older male doctor noted. "You'll have to be treated too. Did you say you both just got back from a case?"

Daniel almost forgot about his injuries until the doctor brought them up. "Yes, but I'm fine. Please, help her!"

They finally arrived at an examination room before the nurses stopped them. "I'm sorry, you can't go any further. Please wait out here. [turned to Daniel] Sir, come with me to have your wounds checked."

It was about an hour later before Daniel sat impatiently in his seat after being tended to his wounds. When he saw Peggy's doctor walk by giving him a weary glance, he sat up straighter about to motion to ask what was going on, when he saw him motion another doctor to come along with him.

He turned to Jarvis in his seat. "Was that another doctor?"

Jarvis shrugged. "I don't know…a second opinion, perhaps?" He noted Daniel's concerned face and assured him, "I'm sure the doctors are helping her, Chief Sousa. We have to be patient."

Daniel couldn't help but wonder: what are the doctors hiding? No one was able to give him any more information as they sat and waited. And prayed.

And that's what Daniel did; he rested his head on his clasped hands together and prayed.

…

The doctors didn't let Daniel or anyone enter her room for hours, leaving Daniel worried sick. He clasped his hands together and thought hard…what could've caused his usually energetic wife to collapse? And what kinds of tests were the doctors running that were taking so long for a prognosis?

"Mr. Sousa?"

His head shot up, as did Mr. Jarvis's, as they rose to their feet. The words tumbled out of Daniel's mouth all at once. "Yes, how's she? Is she okay? What happened?"

The doctor smiled briefly before it disappeared. Daniel's heart clenched. "She's been awake briefly and we helped her sleep again. She really needs rest. The stress and dehydration are really not good for her and the baby—"

"Wait, what?" Daniel's face paled. "Baby?"

The doctor chuckled and shook his head, extending his hand out. "Congratulations, Mr. Sousa. Your wife is pregnant."

He took a step back and leaned on his crutch, with Jarvis hurrying to hold him up.

"She's—we're—we're going to have a baby?"

"The tests we just conducted all show to be so."

Happy tears graced Daniel's eyes as he hugged Jarvis with all his might. "Peggy's pregnant! I'm going to be a father!"

Jarvis was equally as excited. "Congratulations, Mr. Sousa!"

The doctor smiled again, but with a more serious tone, he continued, "Now, I don't know what she encountered in her mission work today, but starting now, she cannot do any more vigorous physical activity. Do not let her be exposed to as much emotional and mental stress as possible. Over exhaustion in all forms is very dangerous for her and the baby. For the foreseeable future, she must rest and limit her activity."

Daniel knew that would be hard to tell Peggy to do, but with the knowledge of the baby, it shouldn't be an issue. "So she didn't have any other injuries? She's okay? Can I see her?"

"She's still recovering emotionally, and thankfully, there were no other injuries. And yes, you can see her, but she's still sleeping. Only a few people at a time."

…

Daniel sat at Peggy's bedside with her hand in his. He gently rubbed circles on her hand as she slept and he watched her peaceful breathing, adjusting the blankets over her every now and then.

Until a couple hours ago, he learned he is going to be a father. He was overjoyed, thankful, excited…and also guilty.

Because if he had known earlier that Peggy is pregnant, he would have never, ever let her take today's mission alongside him. He wouldn't have let her and their baby be exposed to such danger, and tremendous emotional trauma for Peggy.

Had he noticed signs from before the mission? Nothing of the typical symptoms he's heard of at all…no morning sickness, no exceptional tiredness, emotional changes…

But then again, Peggy usually is good at nudging aside any physical discomfort even if there was some…

The only thing was her fainting spell after they reunited, but he chalked that up to the overwhelming events of earlier in the day.

Then his mind took a different turn in his thoughts. What if Jack and Rose didn't get there in time, and he himself was killed? Even if Peggy was able to escape unscathed, then she would've had to raise their child alone as a single parent.

He will have to properly thank Jack and Rose later for their timely rescue.

He shifted his eyes down to her belly, eying where their baby is growing. Each time he thought about the baby, he couldn't help but smile. They were planning to start a family sometime in the future, but this was a serendipitous early surprise.

A thin moan suddenly came from Peggy's lips, and Daniel instantly jerked out of his thoughts, his attention fully on her.

"Daniel…?" she whispered.

He held her hand up and kissed it, then gently stroked her cheek. "Peggy, I'm right here."

She slowly opened her eyes and blinked at the white light blinding her eyes. They landed on her husband, who looked tired, but overjoyed to see her awake. "I'm so glad," he said. "How are you feeling?"

Peggy just stared at him with a soft smile on her face, not answering him. Daniel looked a bit confused and examined himself.

"Peggy? What is it?"

She released her hand from his grip and slowly reached up to his face, pausing at a couple of the cuts and slight bruising from the day's earlier events on his face.

"Peg?"

She dropped her hand down and answered, "I needed to make sure that you're real, and that it wasn't just a dream."

Daniel smiled in relief and held her hand again to his face, softly kissing it. "And now?"

She nodded. "You're really here. [looks around] Where are we?"

"You're in the hospital. Do you remember what happened?"

She closed her eyes and thought for a moment. "You had just found me. We were standing with each other, and I was so happy that you're all right. And…that's it."

"That's when you collapsed," Daniel answered. "We brought you to LA General right after that."

"We?"

"Jarvis, Rose, and I. We—"

She tilted her head to him. "Mr. Jarvis? Wasn't he part of the hostage group? How did he…and Rose—?"

He nodded. "You have Rose to thank for that. And Jack. They were the ones who saved me from the facility earlier. The shots you heard? They were from Rose and Jack shooting the guards around me, and then trying to go after you."

She nodded in relief; _that's_ what didn't add up earlier. She felt so thankful for the turn of events, though... "Jack? Jack Thompson? How…?"

Daniel nodded again. "Let's just say I'm thankful that he's here this time. Otherwise, we wouldn't be here right now."

She closed her eyes and replied, "He was going through your office again, hm?"

He laughed. "Exactly what I guessed and exactly what he did. [more serious tone] But in all seriousness, I'm very, very glad he was there. He actually has dealt with Panther before in New York."

Peggy looked confused. "New York?"

Daniel sighed. "You were his ultimate target, Peggy. You've been tracked ever since we were in New York together and ultimately out here. He was willing to anything to have you."

She tried to sit up. "This…explains a few things. That horrid monster…he knew too much, how the inn looked, the targets he used against me…how does he know so much?"

Daniel gently pushed her down. "I don't know, but I'm setting up a taskforce with Jack to find that out once and for all. I promise you, he will not get away for causing so much pain for us and so many other innocent people. But now for you: you have to rest."

Peggy smiled lovingly up at him. "I can do that. I feel much better now, now that this is finally over. [tried to sit up again] But we have to wrap up the case, and I want to make sure Panther gets his punishment that he deserves."

"And he will, believe me," Daniel vowed. "I'll make sure he gets what he's coming to him, and much more. But you hon', really, you have to lie still and rest." He carefully adjusted the blankets over her for her to lie back down.

She gazed up at him confused. "Daniel, I'm not an invalid. I can sit up and rest at the same time."

He was about to comment when Mr. Jarvis peered through the door, gently knocking before coming in. "Chief Sousa? [eyes open wide] Mrs. Sousa! You're awake! I'm so glad! How are you feeling?"

"Exhausted and peckish," she answered, earning a chuckle from Mr. Jarvis. "I'm so glad you're all right, Mr. Jarvis. We were so worried."

He nodded. "I have Chief's Thompson and Sousa to thank for that. But now, I shall bring you some sustenance. And, I'll let Rose you're awake," Jarvis said, exiting the room. She couldn't help but notice a gleeful skip in his step as he left.

Daniel bit his lip to prevent a laugh and smile from exiting his features, but he couldn't bring himself to hold his gaze at Peggy. She of course noticed it right away and shifted her head towards him, sitting up slightly. This time Daniel relented, putting some extra pillows behind her to prop her up comfortably before shifting the blankets higher.

"Is something the matter?"

He shook his head. "Nothing. Just Jarvis acting like himself."

She furrowed her brow. "Daniel, I can tell when you are not telling me something."

He finally nodded. "Okay, at least lie back, and get comfortable."

"Is there something wrong? An injury? Oh dear, I must have—"

He silenced her by placing a finger on her lips. "I'm afraid you'll be pulled off active duty mission for a while, Peg." A grin spread across his face.

"I've suffered through much worse injuries and conditions than this—"

Daniel cringed, recalling the times of getting shot or that one time getting impaled in his recent memory. "Yes, but this is not due to any injury. Not…well, none that you sustained at least…"

"Daniel, this is nonsense. [pushes to get up] I will have to ask the doctor—"

He gently held her back and kissed her forehead, effectively stilling her movements, before giving her a warm smile.

"You have to be still for a while, otherwise, how will our baby have a chance to grow?"

"Our—[eyes widened]—what?"

Daniel grinned. "You're pregnant, Peggy. We're having a baby."

"I'm—I'm with child?" she squeaked in a small timid voice. She turned her gaze downward and reached a hand down to gently feel the currently flat part of her belly. "I'm going to be a mother…" she declared, a tearful smile shining on her face as she turned to him again. "Daniel, we're going to be parents!"

Daniel released his grin and gently cradled her face, planting a passionate kiss on her lips that Peggy eagerly returned. As they let go, she guided Daniel's hand with hers down to the curve of her belly, intertwining their fingers together and gazing down at where their baby is growing.

"Thank you Peggy," he whispered.

"Thank—why?"

"Thank you for this. You will be handling the most demanding mission in the next seven months, and I promise to be by your side every step of the way. This includes no more active duty missions…you have to focus on the baby inside of you."

Though motherhood was bound to happen sooner or later for Peggy, it didn't really occur to her that this meant no more field work for a quite a while. She felt a little disappointed, but she also welcomed this new chapter of motherhood awaiting her…

Her and Daniel together.

"Am I at least allowed to advise back in the office?" she hesitantly asked.

Daniel chuckled; of course Peggy would try to negotiate. "Per case basis."

"Yes sir, Chief!" she saluted, earning a chuckle from Daniel. She threw her arms around him and he happily did the same.

They stayed like that for a while, joyfully exchanging ideas for raising their baby, from names, to habits, personalities, who he/she will look like more, etc.

And of course, they would be in this together…not just til the end, but from the beginning. And that's what this is for Peggy and Daniel…a new beginning.

…

THE END

 **Author's Note: That's all, folks! I love happy endings. Thank you so much for reading and your comments! Look out for more #PeggySous stories, and happy reading!**


End file.
